Great Expectations
by Haitianm
Summary: This story takes place after 4x6, we all go a little mad sometimes. Caroline goes to Stefan to comfort him through his break up with Elena. From friendship, something else develops. Will Stefan and Caroline let the possibility of love grow, where they both least expected? Might be a one-shot, if no one likes it. Please be gentle, it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1- Being there

As Caroline rang the bell of the Salvatore mansion, she wondered what she should brace her for finding. It was only a few hours ago that a red-faced Elena arrived at Caroline's house, sharing that she and Stefan had broken up. Elena was upset about the break up but felt that since becoming a vampire, her feelings for Stefan had changed. She needed a love that was darker, and she couldn't get that from Stefan. Caroline tried to listen to her friend with an open mind and heart, but her mind kept screaming, "Elena, you're an idiot!" Damon? She is choosing Damon over Stefan? Is she crazy? Caroline couldn't stop her feelings of anger and frustration against Elena for her decision. Caroline's been with Damon, so she understands the draw to those amazing eyes and lips. But she learned that beyond the lusting and sexual tension, Damon was just a needy little boy, looking for the next toy to play with him. Stefan was different. So different. Stefan cared about others' feelings. She remembered the time he brought Bonnie and Elena over to her house to spend the night with her. He didn't do it for himself or even for Elena. He actually did it for Caroline. He thought about her needs when he had only just gotten close to her. Caroline will never forget that he did that for her. Or that Stefan single handedly helped her through the worst time of her life, so to speak…becoming a vampire. Stefan helped her through that process, while Damon could give rat's ass about her feelings. After giving her friend as much comfort as she could, Caroline left quickly to console her mentor and savior, Stefan. She knew Elena would understand her going over to see him, but for some reason Caroline felt didn't want to tell her about it.

"Caroline, hey how are you?" Stefan answered as he opened the door. He quickly gave her a hug with a weak smile.

"Just checking in on you," She replied as she returned the hug. She felt him release a heavy breath as he held her shoulders.

"She told you, huh?" He asked after letting her go and walking toward the drawing room. Caroline closed the door and followed him into the room. She watched as he poured himself a scotch and motioned if she wanted one as well. When she shook her head "no", she was able to take a look at the room for the first time. The room looked like a tornado hit it, with broken glass throughout the floor. Stefan noticed her observing the floor.

"Yeah, I kinda had a moment," he said before taking a sip from his glass, "or maybe a whole night actually. It's funny really. The worst night of my life is probably Damon's best." Stefan took another sip of his drink and looked vacantly at the window. "I mean why shouldn't it be? He has the love of his life, right?"

Stefan flopped on the couch and suddenly threw his glass against the fireplace, shattering it in pieces. Caroline jumped at the sudden action. Stefan raised his hands up.

"I'm sorry Caroline. Shit! I'm sorry. I...I just…I don't know. " Stefan rubbed his hair with both hands, trying to either smooth it down or pull it out of his head. "I knew this was coming, Caroline, but I just kept hoping that maybe…maybe I would be enough."

Caroline sat next to him on the couch. "You are enough Stefan. You both are just not what the other needs right now. I don't know why, but it's just the way it is right now." Stefan looked at his hands solemnly.

Caroline wasn't sure what to say to make the situation better. She wondered if she was actually making the situation worse.

As if he read her mind, Stefan reached over and touched Caroline's knee. "It's not you, ok? Thanks for checking in on me, Caroline. You're a good friend." Caroline covered his hand with both of hers.

"And so are you Stefan. You are going to get through this. I know this hurts like hell right now, but you are going to get through it." Caroline gave Stefan's hands a squeeze and shook him lightly.

"Hey, you know I am here for you too, right? I mean, Elena has my best friend since like birth, but you Stefan…,"she shook Stefan until he looked her in the eyes, "You are my savior. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. We have a bond that I will not forget or blow off." Stefan looked closely at Stefan and his eyelids filling with tears.

"Caroline, I can't let you do that. You know Elena a lot longer than me, and I am not going to put you in the middle-" Before Stefan could continue, Caroline held his face in her hands and looked him gently in the eyes.

"You're not doing anything. I volunteered. Willingly. And by the looks of it," Caroline released his face and looked around the room with a smirk, "you don't look like you are beating friends off with a stick. So you're stuck with me." The both of them began laughing and Stefan let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding.

"I guess I am not the best company right now. "

"Well, then we were made for each other, cause I'm not the best company either." Stefan looked at his friend curiously.

"What's wrong? Are you and Tyler fighting because of Hayley?" Caroline gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Hayley, Klaus, the other hybrids. Take your pick. But I think I sent him over the edge by agreeing to go out to dinner with Klaus." Stefan began shaking his head and stood up from the couch.

"No way, Caroline. That is not a good idea. Klaus is much too dangerous to play games with." Caroline pulled Stefan back onto the couch.

"Don't get all big brother on me right now. I can take care of it." Stefan started to say something and Caroline cut him off.

"I got it Stefan. Right now you need a "good old-fashioned stuff your face with crap and laugh your ass off" time with a friend, and that is what you and I are going to do. All day. Today. Got it?" Stefan was about to protest and then looked as Caroline's determined eyes and started to lightly laugh.

He leaned his face on his hand and smiled up at his friend. "Thank you Caroline."

Caroline smiled down at him. "Don't thank me yet. I intend to wear you out partying tonight, your treat of course. Stefan laughed as she gently placed his head on her lap.

"But first, how about I just hold you for a little while. Is that okay?" Caroline lightly stroked his hair and rubbed his shoulders. Stefan placed his hands on her lap, holding her closely.

"Yeah, that's okay." Caroline watched as tears fell from Stefan's eyes onto her lap and soon she couldn't tell his tears from her own.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline!" The sound of techno music was blasting throughout the nightclub with the blinking lights of red, green and yellow spiraling above on the ceiling. Stefan tried to get Caroline's attention from the bar as she maneuvered across the dance floor surrounded by four sweaty, very attentive men.

Caroline, by chance, glanced over at Stefan and saw him waving at her. "Huh!" she yelled above the music, still trying to keep up with her aggressive dance partners.

"Come here!" He shouted back at her, waving to her to come to the bar.

"Stefan, what!" Caroline replied, still dancing on the floor. Still unable to hear him, she turns to walk toward the bar. One of her partners grabbed her by the wrist and held her close.  
"Hey where are you going? You stay here."

Caroline grabbed the boys wrist and did a 360 degree turn. As he screamed in paid, she narrowed her eyes to the young man. "Fuck off and leave me alone," she compelled. Caroline then casually walked to the seat next Stefan and ordered a drink.

"Nicely done." Stefan smiled.

"What do expect? I learned from the best." She smiled back. The music in the room faded and the sounds of Astor Piazzolla's waltz filled the air. The dance floor was cleared and empty. Stefan lightly licked his lips, rose from his seat at the bar and bowed in front of Caroline holding out his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked while still bowed. When Caroline took his hand, he looked up with a massive grin. "Let's show them how it is done." Stefan gripped Caroline right hand and immediately swayed her into a long dip.

"I hope you can keep up", he whispered into her ear, as he slowly pressed her body against him, lifting her from the low dip. Caroline wrapped her left leg around his muscular thigh, holding onto his bulging arm muscles.

"We'll just have to see, won't we." Her lips grazed against his ear, causing him to involuntarily shiver and turn his face to her abruptly. Caroline didn't expect that action and they found themselves staring into the other's eyes, while continuing the dance. Stefan's hand pressed against the small of Caroline's back, allowing her to feel every movement, pulse and heat coming from Stefan's lower body. Caroline felt flush, but could not bring herself to break the gaze. They moved so in sync with each other, with one knowing what the other was going to do next. Stefan was surprised by his reaction from dancing with Caroline. He felt so comfortable and familiar with her in his arms, more than even when he danced with Elena. She looked amazing as she glided across the floor. He found it hard to stop his breathing from increasing as they continued their dance. When the song ended, they both forgot there were others around them until the sound of applauses broke their concentration. Stefan released Caroline and walked them the outside patio of the club.

This was the fifth week in a row that Stefan and Caroline had been out partying, every week a new location. This week they were in Monte Carlo. As soon as Stefan had mentioned to Caroline that he had never been to the French Riviera, she booked the next flight out. They were at the club attached to the Hotel de Paris, where the music seemed to go on endlessly. Stefan was steadily cherishing the time he spent with Caroline on their outings. Caroline made sure Stefan was having fun, whether marching in the parade during Mardi Gras in New Orleans, or midnight clam bakes at Maine, surfing in Miami, cliff diving at Hawaii or spinning the roulette at Monte Carlo. Caroline made sure to document every outing with a special memento that only they could share. New Orleans was beads and voodoo dolls (Caroline secretly made one of them for Damon). Maine was seashells with their names and date. Miami was pink flamingoes. Hawaii was tiki statutes. Stefan had to admit that Caroline knew how to party and was a great listener as well. At the end of each outing, they would find a great supper club or jazz bar to sit and lounge. Stefan shared stories of his adventures as a bootlegger in Chicago, artist in Paris, art dealer in London, cattle driver in Colorado and even a model in California. Caroline never tired of his stories and made him laugh constantly, especially at his decision to trade his travels for residency at Mystic Falls.

"You are getting really good out there. In only a month, you are dancing like a pro." Stefan teased Caroline while leaning on the patio railing.

"Well, my mother made sure I had years of dance lessons for every ball and pageant our town ever had. But you are definitely a master Tango teacher. When you first started teaching me in New Orleans, I thought I would never get it."

"You definitely got it down now. In spades". Stefan watched Caroline walked toward the balcony railing.

"This place is amazing." She declared as she took in the view of the hotel. The city of Monte Carlo was lit up in lights and the night sky provided the perfect backdrop to the beautiful city. Stefan gazed wide-eyed at the scenery and then suddenly his faced turned solemn and vacant. Caroline turned to look at him and saw the change in his attitude. He often got this way at the end of one of their nights. Even though five weeks had passed, he was still struggling with what was waiting for them back in Mystic Falls. Caroline lightly bumped her behind next to Stefan.

"Penny was your thoughts? Or actually how about a poker chip?" she giggled. Stefan smiled down at her.

"Don't throw your money away on me. It's definitely not worth a poker chip", he replied still looking out at the view.

"I'll decide that." Caroline retorted. Stefan hesitated, but he knew that more he stalled, the more Caroline would harass him for the details. "Okay, I called Damon tonight." Caroline gave Stefan a confused look.

"What! Why Stefan?

"Caroline, just because we left Mystic Falls, doesn't mean the shit over there is not happening. I wanted to know what was new about Klaus, Bonnie-"

"And Elena. Look Stefan, I know you are determined to find this cure for her, but she has a lot of people working to find it too."

Stefan faced turned more solemn, in the realization that Damon was likely helping Elena with searching for the cure. _Damon was probably helping her with discover a lot of things, Caroline thought to herself._ She remembered Elena confiding in her about the sexual urges she was feeling toward Damon and the growing need to express them. Caroline didn't want to hurt Stefan by pointing the obvious to him. She signed exhaustedly.

"So what did Mr. Drama Eyes say?" She narrowed her eyebrows exaggeratedly and then dramatically lifted them at Stefan. His face sported a large smile and he let out a belly laugh, cause some casino patrons to turn to them. Caroline loved watching him laugh and couldn't help laughing at his easy going and playful side. The past five weeks was fun and she was in no hurry to return to the drama of their real lives. Stefan was so much fun when he didn't overthink things and just let loose. Caroline knew exactly how to make him break his glum moods. He was a sucker for her quirky facial expressions. She felt her body warm as she watched him. He was becoming the best friend she had ever had. She felt more herself with him then even with Tyler. The realization of that gave Caroline a strange stirring in her stomach. Stefan wiped his eyes of the tears of laughter rolling down his face.

"Oh man. Thank you for that Caroline. I needed that. Damon says he is working with Klaus on getting the names of the new hunters but nothing has panned out yet. Klaus has been apparently pretty down since we left town. Looks like you put your spell on him a little too deeply than you might have wanted. Ofcourse if he saw you right now, you would never be able to get rid of him. " Stefan made a low whistle and shook his hand to the side as he circled Caroline. She let out a fake gasp and shoved him lightly. Stephan realized that this is the first time that he really noticed what she was wearing tonight. She wore a form fitting black cocktail dress that shimmered with diamond accents and a side slit that came damn near to her hip. Her hair was curled in cascading curls and she accented with diamond stud earrings and matching diamond tennis bracelet. Stefan was taken aback with how breath taking beautiful she looked. Caroline felt the shift of the atmosphere and intense silence that followed.

The purring sound of the police sirens outside broke the moment and Stefan cleared his throat and walked toward the entrance of the club.

"Let's get out of here." They found a quiet supper club not far from their hotel. After ordering drinks, Caroline turned to Stefan.

"You want to go back, don't you?" Stefan look at her and saw the sadness in her face.

"Caroline, I need to finish this". When Caroline's face lowered down, he lifted her chin with his fingers. "It's not Elena, but for me." His fingers caressed the side of her face. "I need to feel like I did what I told her I would do for her and then I can let go. For good." Caroline could see that Stefan meant what he was saying, but her concentration was distracted by her reaction to his caress of her face. She felt her chest heave strongly. Her mind was blank and all she could focus on was the electricity that she was feeling at that moment.

Stefan then reached up and placed a loose hair tendril behind her ear. His eyes darkened as he watched her. He felt his body react the feel of her skin against his fingers. _She feels so soft and smooth, he thought. _He suddenly thought of the smoothness of the skin on her arms, things, breasts…Stefan took a sudden deep breath, readjusting himself in his seat. He moved his hands to his drink and circled the ice in the glass. Caroline licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Tell you what. Here's the plan. We'll go back, but no watch dogging Elena. We find the cure and help her go back to her life before vampiredom. And then you and I are going to Vegas." She smiled and stretched out her hand. "A deal?"

Stefan smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, partner. It's a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I am such a glutton for reviews! They make my day, so please keep them coming.

Chapter 3

Caroline held her glass of iced tea as she watched the door of the Mystic Grill. After her plane landed in Mystic Falls airport that morning, she texted Elena and Bonnie to meet her at the Grill. Although she looked forward to seeing her girls, her mind continued to replay her last conversation with Stefan at the airport.

_Once outside of the airport, Stefan signaled for two taxi cabs at the street curb. As one approached, Stefan slowly turned to Caroline, both of them display grim expressions. Caroline found it hard to make herself even look at his face._

_"I guess this is it." Stefan finally stated after the awkward silence. Caroline slowly descended her head. _

_"Why do this feel so..." Caroline began._

_"Weird, right?" Stefan interjected. Caroline quickly lifted her face to meet Stefan's face with surprise. _

_"Yes! Exactly. You too?" Stefan smiled as he nodded his head, holding her hand._

_"Yeah, I feel the same way. Caroline, we have been together, almost inseparable for a while now. I guess it's natural that it doesn't feel right to separate." Caroline grimaced, and then suddenly smiled._

_"Then let's not! Come over to my house now! I know Damon can miss drowning you with drama for a couple of hours. Come on." She pleaded. _

_"That's tempting, Caroline. But the sooner I deal with Damon, the sooner I can be done with this whole thing. Plus, I don't think I'm ready to see Elena yet, and I am pretty sure she is one of the first people you will see."_

_"I guess that is true. Well, you are coming by later?" Stefan wrapped Caroline into his arms warmly and held her close._

_"Of course I will. I need you remember. I'll…I'll miss you, Caroline." Stefan closed his eyes as he held her close. Caroline softly caressed Stefan's back, feeling unable to pull away from him. She felt so safe and cherished in his arms. _

_"I'll miss you too." The horn from the taxi cab finally broke the embrace and both entered into their respective taxis._

"Care!" Caroline's attention went toward the two young women approaching her table. Caroline's heart soared as she saw her best friends run to her table and Elena and Bonnie openly embraced her.

"Care, we missed you so much", Bonnie began as she sat at the table.

"Oh, I missed you guys too. I didn't realize how much until right now."

"So," Elena looked down at the table and fumbled with her serving utensils, "How is he?"

"Now you ask." Caroline replied curtly. Bonnie gently tapped Caroline's leg with her hand.

"Care-", Bonnie scolded.

"What!" Caroline responded sharply, glaring at Bonnie. "You ask about him after not even giving him a call in 5 weeks, Elena? Five weeks? So forgive me if I think your concern is not sufficient enough." Elena looked at Caroline with shock and surprise.

"Care, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I was feeling-"

"Well you could have said that! Even that would be enough then nothing, Elena". Caroline interjected.

Elena looked down at her lap, regretfully.

"You're right. I could have. I just knew I wanted to explore these feeling with Damon and I needed to give us a chance." Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes at Elena's response and tried to suppress the anger that was growing toward her friend. She knew that her allegiance to Stefan was making her respond harshly to her friend and that Elena was hurting too.

"You know, let's talk about this anymore. This is not how I wanted our first lunch in weeks to go. Truce, okay?" A smile grew on all three girls' faces as they unanimously chanted "yes".

"Now what I want to hear is about you and Tyler?" Bonnie asked, eating the fries on Caroline's plate. "Have you spoken to him since you were gone?"

"Yeah, I did. Or atleast I tried to. Every time I called, he was always running off to some de-sireing with Hayley. So it was lots of hellos and goodbyes." Bonnie looked at Caroline with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright with that?"

"You want to know the truth," Caroline sighed, "I actually am alright with it."

"You look like it." Elena leaned back on the chair, staring at Caroline. "You look fabulous. Whatever you did on this trip, obviously worked for you." Something about Elena's tone made Caroline feel uncomfortable and shift in her chair.

"So what did you and Stefan do during the trip?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, break up recovery stuff. The usual. Come on, let's order."

Stefan entered the Salvatore mansion hesitantly. He hoped he wouldn't walk into Damon and Elena in a compromising position, even though he was fairly sure that Elena was meeting up with Caroline. Although Stefan knew he would have to prepare himself to see the "couple", he couldn't bring himself to actively seek them. He determined on the cab ride to the mansion, that he would pack his stuff today and move into his own place. Caroline had made some calls to realtors when they booked their airfare tickets and he is suppose to look at place tomorrow. Caroline already made him promise to crash at her place tonight. Stefan laughed lightly to himself, as he thought about his best friend. She thought of everything. He missed her presence so much, it hurt.

"What's got you laughing, brother?" Stefan walked into the drawing room with Damon staring at him with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Just life, brother. It's definitely a trip." Damon walked over to Stefan, attempting to enter into an embrace, when Stefan abruptly reached his hand and patted Damon's shoulder."

"It's a little too soon for that, Damon. " Stefan whispered quietly as he made himself a drink at the bar. Damon rubbed his hands awkwardly.

"I thought so, but a fella's got to try, right? Have you seen Elena yet?"  
"No Damon. I came here to seeyou straight from the plane. If you want to check up on your girlfriend, do it yourself." Stefan snapped.

"Hey Look, I just asked, Stefan. Look if it is going to be like this between us, why did you even come back. Why didn't you and Blondie continue your little trip around the world and leave the rest of us the hell alone?" Damon retorted sharply.

"Because I made a promise to help Elena with her cure and I am going to see it through. I believe in the promises I make. "

"Oh really? And so what.. I don't."

"You do what it right for you, Damon. Always have, always will."

"Oh no, brother, " Damon answered, walking slowly toward a now standing Stefan. "There are plenty of times that I denied my happiness for your sake. Don't you forget that." The brothers stood face to face with each other now, their eyes piercing at each other with anger and betrayal.

"Well, thanks for that, brother. That makes everything okay now." Damon sighed heavily and shook his head at his brother. Stefan began to shake his head and walked toward the fireplace.

"Where are we with the cure? Do we know anything else about the vampire hunter's mark? Did you talk to Bonnie's professor? Or Jeremy?" Damon calmed down and sat on the sofa.

"Yes, we have some new images from Jeremy's arm and trying to seek out any other hunters. We are still trying to get Klaus to talk but nothing yet. So, I'm on it."

Stefan downed his drink and placed it on the table, while walking out of the room. "Great. I'll meet you at the grill later. I am supposed to meet Klaus there in an hour." Damon looked at the clock on the wall, and turned back to Stefan.

"It's still early yet. Where are you going?" Stefan stood at the doorway with his back away from Damon.

"I'm getting my stuff. I won't be staying here, since…um you probably want your privacy." Damon took a breath.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Yes, I really do. I'll meet you at the grill." Stefan then walked up the stairwell.

Damon looked down at his drink. "Welcome home, brother."

* * *

While finishing up their lunch, Caroline spotted Tyler walking into the grill and greeting Matt. Tyler's eyes met Caroline's and he waved at the table.

"Oh, great." Caroline breathed to herself. Tyler walked toward the table and sat in the open chair.

"Caroline, I didn't know you came home today. You look great."

"Thanks, Ty. I texted you my flight last night. You were probably too busy to catch it." Caroline answered extra sweetly.

"Oh, yeah. I just got in from training with Hayley a couple of hours ago. We were at it all night." He answered, regretful that he didn't get a chance to read any of her texts for the past couple of days.

"Yeah, I bet you were."Caroline replied, taking another sip of her drink. Bonnie cleared her throat awkwardly, sensing the change in Caroline's mood.

" So Care," she asked, "what exactly did you guys go on this trip? Because you really do look absolutely great!" Bonnie looked toward the bar. "Or maybe I should just ask Stefan now?" Caroline quickly turned her head toward the bar and saw Stefan standing next to Damon. A bright and wide smile traveled across her face that Caroline could not hide. Stefan turned toward the table and was immediately drawn to Caroline's face, mirroring the same wide, massive smile. He quickly walked over to the group. Elena watched him approach, and shifted in her seat, bracing for the uncomfortable confrontation.

"Hey!" Stefan answered enthusiastically, walking over to Caroline and embracing her in a hug. The others at the table watched the exchange curiously. Damon watched the encounter as he followed Stefan to the seating, turning his head to the side curiously.

"Hey you!" Caroline replied, as she took Stefan's hand and pulled him to the seat next to her, sitting directly between her and Tyler. "Come sit down." Tyler was gave Caroline a rebuffed look, as a waitress came by to take their order. When she turned to Stefan, Caroline interjected before he could speak.

"I will have another iced tea and he'll have a Maine with Marker's 56 bourbon. Oh with a lime."

"You forgot two limes." Stefan smirked.

"No need." Caroline pointed to the small bowl of limes in front of her. They both began to laugh. The others are the table watched the exchange quietly. Damon walked over to Elena and sat next to her.

"Hello Stefan." Elena give a small wave to Stefan, surprised that he had not acknowledge her since he came to the table. Stefan turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Elena. Damon has filled me in with what's been going on." Elena gave Damon a shocked and puzzled look.

"About the cure, Elena. About the cure."

"Oh, " Elena exclaimed, embarrassed to think Damon would ever talk to Stefan about their relationship. Stefan noticed Klaus as the bar.

"Excuse me you guys. I have to meet someone." He added as walked toward the bar, and then suddenly stopped and turned to Caroline. "But I'll see you later?". Caroline nodded her head.

"We'll be here for awhile. If not, just give me a call." Stefan nodded and walked to the bar. Damon arched his eyebrows and stood up from the table.

"I better check it out." Damon kissed Elena's forehead before leaving to go to the bar.

"Stefan is going to your place?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yes. He needs a place to stay until he gets a new place."

"Awfully nice of you, isn't it?" Tyler asked angrily. Caroline glared at Tyler and stood up from the table.

"That's what friends for each other. Or atleast that's what we do." Caroline turned and walked toward the juke box. "Come on girls. Let's dance and have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Thank you all for the reviews, views and favoriting! (I think that's a word.) I am so happy that you guys are reading and actually like me! I am such a glutton for reviews, so please make my day and keep them coming.

Chapter 4-

"Man, Caroline! Your dance moves are impressive." Bonnie yelled to her friend, attempting to talk above the dance floor music. Caroline laughed at the observation, as she danced in a semi circle with Elena and Bonnie.

"I have been getting a lot of practice with Stefan." Elena tilted her head to the side and watched her friend curiously.

"Really?" she asked. "That's weird, because I always had to drag him on the dance floor to be with me. So what's your secret?" The music could not mask the tone of cynicism in Elena's voice.

"You know me, Elena." Caroline responded. "I am all about making the most of a party, so I forced him to just laugh and kick back."

"Laugh?" Elena questioned.

"Of course. Stefan loves to laugh."

"I know that." Elena said sharply. Caroline gave a nervous laugh and gently tapped Elena on the shoulder.

"Of course you do." Something about the exchange made Caroline uncomfortable and she turned to dance with Bonnie, hoping to shake the tension that had filled the air.

However, despite the gyrating sounds from the speakers, Caroline could not help herself from eavesdropping on the conversation between Klaus and Stefan. While pretending to continue dancing with Bonnie and Elena on the dance floor, Caroline trained her hearing on the conversation between the two men.

"So, mate, you finally return to your beloved Mystic Falls? It appears Caroline had enough of the traipsing around the world to mend your wounded heart." Klaus mocked Stefan as he took a sip of his drink.

"Actually, Klaus, it was I decided it was time to return to Mystic Falls. Caroline didn't feel there was anything here to draw her back so soon." Stefan replied with a smirk. Klaus scrunched his face to a look of disdain. "_Good one, Stefan", Caroline smiled._

"Unfortunately, she is a young lady that doesn't take to an aggressive suitor. I just need to take my time with fair Caroline." Klaus smiled at the Salvatore brothers. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Dude," Damon interrupted, "do you really think you have a chance with Blondie? Not only have you batted a grand total of zero with her, but you can wait another 100 years and still won't be able to get near that. She pretty much hates you."

"Ah, but you are a clear example of how quickly hate can turn into something else, now aren't you? I do believe Elena's initial feelings for you could be described as hate, correct?" Klaus replied. Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus and watched as Stefan gulped down the rest of his drink and ordered another.

"Enough." Stefan answered loudly. "What have you learned about the cure, Klaus? That is our business today."

"Now explain to me again," Klaus began, "Why should I include you in any of my updates, when you have clearly kept your whereabouts to yourself? And by the way, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Ms. Caroline?" Damon raised an eyebrow and turned his glance to Stefan, interested to hear the response to this question. Damon observed something different about Stefan's interactions with Caroline. It reminded him of his friendship with Lexie, but somehow it seemed stronger. More intimate. Damon wondered if they were sleeping with each other. It would definitely alleviate any lingering feelings Elena had for Stefan and remove any guilt Damon was still holding on to about his relationship with Elena. "_Overall a win- win situation." Damon thought. _Caroline found herself interested in Stefan's answer as well.

_"Why would I be curious about what he is going to say? I know what he is going to say. We're friends. Just friends. Right? _" Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by Tyler's hand waving in her face.

"Hello? Anyone there? I have been trying to talk to you for the past 5 minutes." He asked annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, Ty. I was just…um…into the music and dancing. What's up?" Caroline was confused by the frustrated expression on Tyler's face.

"It's you Caroline. Since you've been back, it seems you are completely caught up with helping Stefan go through whatever he and Elena are going through. I haven't spent one moment alone with you." He answered angrily.

"Are you seriously going to put this gulf between us on me, Ty? Where is Hayley? You know, the girl you have spent every waking minute with since she breezed into town?" Caroline was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep her emotions in check, but she could not believe Tyler was going to put her in a position of feeling guilty for wanting to help her friend. Especially when he has been so absent due to his training of the un-sireing of the hybrids. Tyler lifted his hands in defeat.

"Look, you're right. I have been MIA. But I am here now and I want to see you." Tyler took one of Caroline hands and swayed back and forth with it. The action touched Caroline's heart. Before she could respond to him, Stefan approached them.

"Care, I'm done here. Do you want me to give you some time here and just meet you at the house later?"

Caroline saw that Stefan's face was flushed and he seemed to be overly anxious. The rest of the conversation with Klaus and Damon must not have gone well, and she hated the fact that she didn't get a chance to hear the end of it. She looked at Tyler apologetically.

"Can I catch up with you tomorrow? I just need to take care of a couple of things-" Before Caroline could finish, Tyler lifted his hand.

"Don't bother, Caroline. Clearly I am not a priority in your life right now." Tyler charged off the dance floor, forcefully pushing past two couple in his path. Stefan watched Tyler leave and turned to Caroline.

"Care, go take care of Tyler, if you need to. I'm okay." Caroline knew she should have run after Tyler, but she wanted to stay with Stefan.

"You know, what? I'm good. Let's just go home." Caroline said goodnight to Elena and Bonnie, who were seated at the table. Elena watched as Caroline and Stefan walked out of the Grill, silently questioning the clear familiarity the two shared with each other.

"Stefan, can I ask you a question?" Caroline asked as she covered the living room couch with the bed sheets and blanket. Stefan was sitting on the floor, doing sit ups.

"Of course you can."

"Do you hope you and Elena will be together again?" Stefan stopped his sit-up mid way, and leaned his back on the couch.

"Care, I don't know. She is obviously happy with Damon, and he's happy with her. I don't know if we can over go back to where we were before all of this happened. Plus..." Stefan folded his hands in his lap and hesitated to speak. Caroline silently sat next to him on the floor and watched his face.

"I'm different, Care. I feel different. And she's different too. I don't know if we even make sense together anymore. Does that make any sense to you?" he asked her, allowing his eyes to be full of emotion and sincerity. She felt mesmerized by them, remembering when she felt that exact same way whenever they danced together.

"Yes, it does. I felt that way with Tyler tonight. How do you feel different?" Stefan began to laugh quietly.

"I feel more comfortable in my own skin more. I am relaxed. I laugh more." His eyes intensified as he opened himself up to Caroline. "I feel .."

"Peaceful." Caroline softly completed his statement. "That's exactly how I feel. Even with everything going on around us, I feel peaceful." The room stood in silence, as the two felt the atmosphere change into intensified electricity. She finally broke the silence.

"Stefan, what's happening between us?" Stefan leaned into Caroline, to the point when she felt his breath on her cheek, breathing in his scent.

"I don't know. But I want to find out." His lips lightly touched hers. The touch was without any movement, only experiencing the feel of each other's lips simply touching. Then Stefan's lips moved to gently suck Caroline's upper lip. Involuntarily, she moaned in response to his action. Her moan triggered a deep ache in between her thighs and unexpected wetness. Her lips responded to his, sucking his bottom lip, leading him to moan gutturally. His tongue entered her mouth and quickly moved from slow and cautious to deep and hungry. His hands took her face and pressed her deeper and deeper into him. Her body was reacting to his every sound, and movement. His hands moved across her face, caressing her cheek and tracing the outline of her jaw. Caroline's hands raked his hair, grabbing handfuls. Despite her body's desperation to deepen their kiss, she sped way from him to the opposite side of the room.

"Stefan…we need to stop…we're…we're losing control." She panted breathlessly. Stefan sped into front of her, his hands on the wall, trapping her face into his.

"I want to lose control with you, Caroline. I don't want to stop." Stefan looked lustfully into her eyes, seeing the same feeling reflected back at him. Caroline held back the moan that was generating deep inside of her.

"I don't want to stop either. But I don't want us to do something we are going to regret later. You mean too much to me to be some one night affair." Caroline pleaded, not sure if she was going to be able to resist the arousal her body was overcome with at the moment. Stefan took a labored breath and slowly let it out.

"Okay, you're right. We should figure out what this is first." He stepped away from her and sat on the couch.

"But Caroline," he stated as she walked upstairs to her room, "Whatever this is, it's not over. I do know that. Good night." Caroline took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Thank you all for the reviews, views and favoriting! (I think that's a word.) I am so happy that you guys are reading and actually like me! I am such a glutton for reviews, so please make my day and keep them coming.

Chapter 5-

Caroline sat straight up in her bed. She wasn't sure if last night actually happened or whether it was part of a dream. She remembered bringing Stefan home, talking to him about Elena and then…the kiss. As memories of the kiss filled her mind, Caroline touched her lips gently. She never expected to feel such passion from one kiss, yet she did. Even reflecting on the feel, touch, and depth of the kiss made Caroline moan to herself. KNOCK, KNOCK. Caroline jumped when she heard knocks outside her bedroom door.

"Care, it's..uh...me, Stefan. Are you awake?" the voice asked. Caroline drew a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves. Her heart was beginning to pound rapidly, and all the man did was knock on her door.

"Come on in, Stefan." She answered. She quickly glanced down at her hot pink tank top and pajama shorts. She suddenly felt self-conscious and pulled her blanket slightly over her breasts. Stefan walked in awkwardly, trying to read her level of comfort around him.

"Everything ok? I thought I heard you in here, before I knocked." Caroline blushed slightly realizing that he probably heard her moan thinking about their kiss.

"No, no. Everything's good. Sleep ok? I know it's not the Four Seasons, but I hope the couch was atleast comfortable."

Stefan smiled and laughed softly. "It was great." Stefan took that moment to look around Caroline's room. "You know this is my first time actually in your room. Where all the magic begins." He teased.

"It's nothing special Stefan. Typical girl's hideaway." Stefan walked toward a white glass door bookcase in the corner of the room. The bookcase was filled with the mementoes from Stefan and Caroline's trips. Each trip had a separate shelf of its own, with programs, trinkets, and souvenirs carefully placed. The second to last shelf have poker chips from their time in Monte Carlo. Stefan turned to Caroline.

"You really kept all of these things from our trip?" he questioned curiously.

"Of course! " Caroline answered enthusiastically. She gingerly climbed out of her bed and walked over to the bookcase. "I love them. It reminds me of some of my happiest memories." Stefan smiled as he watched her eyes sincerely adore each item.

"Like that one." She pointed to the painted seashells from Maine. "Remember how the guy in that restaurant went ballistic because we came back with buckets and buckets of clams." She laughed as she softly touched his arm.

Stefan laughed as well. "Oh yeah, and he kept wanting to know how did we do it without anybody else helping us. He was so angry, but you convinced him to cook each and every clam." Stefan reminisced as he tilted his head to look at Caroline.

"Damn right. A deal was a deal."

"You are something else." Stefan answered, looking fixedly at Caroline. Caroline caught Stefan's stare and held her breath. She blushed and suddenly looked down. She bit her bottom lip and focused on the bookcase.

"I really like that flamingo too. It's so.." Caroline stopped once she felt Stefan walk behind her and felt his breath on her neck.

"You are a pretty amazing woman, Caroline." He mumbled into her hair and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. They both felt the electricity that sparked from the touch. Caroline super-sped to the door, but Stefan followed right behind her.

"Caroline! Are you going to keep running from this?" Stefan asked her as he pressed their bodies against the door. He could feel her arousal and excitement as much as he could feel his own.

"No," she mumbled as she looked into his dark eyes that reflected a sexual intensity that was driving Caroline mad. "But you promised me time, Stefan. Not a night. Us being together would change a lot of things for not only us, but others too." Stefan knew she was talking about Elena. How Elena would react to her being with Stefan was definitely something Caroline was concerned about. Stefan knew that and didn't want to negatively affect their friendship.

"You're right...again." Stefan answered stepping away from Caroline. "So when?" Caroline shook her head.

"I don't understand, when what?"

"When will you know?"

"Am I punching a clock, Stefan? I don't know when. Just give me some time." Caroline sat on the edge of her bed, pulling one leg to her chest. Stefan sat next to her. She looked at him as he gave her a comical pout, with his lips sticking forward.

"I'll talk to Elena today. I am suppose to meet her and shop for dresses for the New Year's Eve Ball. I will broach the issue then." Stefan smiled, stood up and walked toward the door.

"Good." He answered. He opened the door and started to walk out, but stuck his head back in.

"Caroline, by the way, You. Are. Absolutely. Gorgeous. In. the. Morning." He pronounced each other slowly and titilatingly. Then he closed the door.

_Oh damn. _Caroline fanned herself with her pillow, as she fell backward on her bed.

Caroline hurried through the department store aisles, rushing toward the formal gown section to meet Elena. Her morning escapade with Stefan made her later than she anticipated. She wasn't sure how she wanted to engage in this conversation with Elena on the possibility of her dating Stefan. She knew that Elena would be against the idea of friends dating other friends' exes, but then again she was dating her ex's brother? Not exactly fair to wag fingers. Caroline marched into the dressing room area toward the last room when she heard giggling and noise coming from that vicinity. AS she came closer to the room, it was obvious that the noise was coming from there and that a man was present.

"Um, Elena, are you in there?" Caroline asked from outside the door. She heard whispering and then the door suddenly opened. Damon marched out, with a half dressed Elena, with her back to the door, smoothing down her hair and attempting to put on an ivory gown.

"Hey Blondie." Damon smirked as he stared at the friend standing there with her mouth hung open. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Elena and I were uh…busy. Shopping, you know?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at Damon and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh I see. Well your services are no longer needed Damon. So why don't you find someone else to pounce on?" She remarked flatly. Elena turned her head to Caroline angrily.

"Care, stop it! I invited Damon here to wait with me until you came. " Elena turned to Damon and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, turned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure, Blondie. But you know what they say "when you don't have anything good to say about someone…"

"That you should go to hell? Yeah, why don't you do that." Caroline quipped as she pushed past him and slammed the door in his face. She sat down on the bench and turned to Elena aghast.

"Really, Elena? In the dressing room of the mall? What are you 13?" Elena took a step away from her friend and turned toward the mirror in the room.

"What! We were just messing around."

"Just messing around? With Damon, it is never just messing around. What are you doing?"

"I don't know! I just.."

"You just what Elena?" At this point, Caroline was livid. She understood Elena's attraction to Damon but her behavior was downright ridiculous right now.

"I think I'm falling in love with Damon." Elena blurted out quickly. Caroline slowly stood in front of Elena, mouth hanging open.

"Come again?"

"I think I am falling in love with Damon."

"Elena, are you crazy?" Caroline didn't mean to come off as a judgmental bitch, but she couldn't believe Elena could even begin to say something like that. She somewhat understood her jumping into bed with Damon. Truthfully she highly anticipated it, considering the sexual tension between them. But love! She suddenly thought of Stefan. _Shit, what is he going to say when he finds out?_

"You have to tell Stefan." She answered harshly. Caroline knew her response sounded callous, but she knew that Stefan would be devastated when he found this out. She was afraid about how he would handle it.

"I know that, Care. I intend to tell him. Just not yet." Elena mumbled the last statement.

"Well then when?" Caroline's voice was near a yelling tone. She was frustrated by this entire dilemma and especially her friend's relationship choices.

"Why are you so mad, Caroline?" Elena tilted her head towards her friend and put her hands on her hips. "In fact, what business is it to you when or if I ever tell Stefan?" Caroline was taken aback by Elena's attitude.

"Stefan is my friend. And I don't want him to get hurt."

"Do you think I do?"

"Frankly, I don't think you are thinking very much about Stefan at all. You are caught up in this whirlwind with Damon." Caroline stopped herself. This conversation was getting out of control and not going at all how she wanted it to go. She took a breath and held Elena's hands.

"I get that you care about Damon. I don't like it, but I get it. I just think you need to slow down. A couple of months ago Stefan was the love of your life. Now you are ready to throw that out completely to be with his brother. I just want you to take some time to think about what you really want, is all." Elena's body reaction softened as Caroline was speaking and she nodded throughout her speech. She looked at Caroline, with sincerity.

"I know what I want Caroline. I want Damon." Caroline bit her lip.

"And if Stefan wants someone too? Someone other than you? Are you're ok with that?" Elena straightened her back and walked away from Caroline.

"Did he tell you that?" she asked not looking at Caroline.

"Does it matter? Your answer shouldn't change either way, right? Whether he is seeing someone or not, your relationship with him is done." Elena turned and looked at Caroline.

"Right. Our relationship is done. He is free to be with whomever he wants." Caroline nodded her head slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"Look," Elena replied in a more upbeat tone, "Enough of this talk. Can you just shop?" she pleaded, with a soft chuckle. Caroline gave a half-smile and walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just shop. By the way, this ivory gown is killer." Caroline giggled. Elena giggled in return and circled in front of the mirror.

"Yeah? Damon liked it too." Caroline smiled, and gritted her teeth silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Thank you all for the reviews, views, following and favoriting! I am so happy that you guys are liking this story! I absolutely adore the reviews, so please make my day and keep them coming!

Chapter 6

After dropping Elena off at the Salvatore mansion, Caroline drove to the Grill for a drink. Elena wanted Caroline to come in and spend some girl time with her there, but being in Damon's presence once a day was enough for her. Damon's need to touch her at every given moment was making Caroline physically ill and she needed to be as far away from that as possible. She also needed to decide how she was going to breach the topic of Elena sleeping with Damon to Stefan. _Maybe it really isn't my place to say anything. How would it look for me to talk to him about his ex's new lover, when we are developing these new feelings? _Caroline decided she needed a stiff drink. She entered the Mystic Grill and surveyed the crowd. She immediately spotted Tyler sitting at the bar, staring at his drink somberly. _Damn. _Caroline hadn't tried to speak with him following his tirade about Stefan the other evening. Caroline scorned herself for not even attempting to talk to him and smooth things over. For some odd reason, she simply forgot about him. Strange, she thought, when only six months ago I couldn't go two hours without talking to him. Today she had the same need, only this time it was Stefan's voice she wanted to hear.

"Hey Ty." She greeted cautiously as she sat on the stool beside him. Tyler's facial expression changed from surprise to true happiness to see Caroline, something Caroline observed and only achieved in making her feel more rotten.

"Care, I am so sorry about yesterday. I don't know what got into me. I just saw you and Stefan together and…well it was stupid. He's just your friend. I know that. I just lost it for a second." Tyler looked up at Caroline with pleading eyes, hoping his attempt at apologizing was making an impact on her. Caroline turned away from Tyler and motioned to the bartender. After giving her order, she turned to Tyler, bracing herself for a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Tyler", she began, titling her head and looking at her drink. "I think we need a break." Tyler stood from his stool abruptly.

"What!" Why Caroline?"

"Why Ty? Are you serious with me right now? Are you telling me you don't see what is happening between us? We don't talk Ty. We fight. We bark at each other. And maybe occasionally fool around. But when was the last time we really talked to each other or even enjoyed each other's company alone. Without Haley, without the hybrids…"

"Without Stefan?" He added with a huff.

"Yes, without Stefan. We have not been on the same page together for a really long time Tyler and you know it." Caroline knew Tyler was trying to goad her into an argument about Stefan, but it really had nothing to do with him. It was about the gigantic gulf that existed between them.

"Is it Klaus?" Tyler's eyes became hardened and piercing angrily at Caroline. Caroline saw the glint of yellow filling his pupils. She watched as he tried to gain control and calm down. He sat back down on the stool. Caroline took a long sip of her drink.

"Tyler, you of all people know how I feel about Klaus. That has not changed. But your reaction right there is the problem. I wish you put a little more concern about my feeling about you than how I feel about Klaus." Caroline tossed money on the counter and stepped down off her stool, walking toward the door. Tyler grabbed Caroline's wrist gently and gently turned her toward him.

"I'm sorry Care. I still love you." His eyes were full of remorse and sadness. Caroline felt her heart aching as well.

"I love you too Ty. But this is not working. It just isn't. Goodbye." She tugged her wrist out of his grip and walked out the door.

When Caroline's car approached her house, she noticed someone on the front porch, sitting on the rocking chair. Klaus. Caroline took a deep breath, dreading the interaction that she was going to have to endure. When Klaus noticed Caroline's car parking in front of her home, a grin spread across his face. He rose from the rocking chair and greeted Caroline brightly on her front steps.

"Hello Caroline, pleasure to see you, as usual." He attempted to take her hand as she went up the steps, but Caroline quickly pulled away from his touch.

"Argh, Klaus." She remarked annoyed. "Why are you here?" Klaus's face saddened at her abrupt response to him.

"I thought we could take some time to talk, if you weren't too busy with your new best friend."

"Exactly what is that suppose to be referring to?"

"I think we both know I am referring to Stefan. I can see your relationship has become much more...shall we say...comfortable?"

"And even if it has, what business is that of yours? Klaus looked intently into Caroline's eyes.

"You know how I feel about you Caroline. I worry about you and just showing concern. Why are pretending that you aren't aware of my feelings, when we both know that you use them to serve your own purposes?" Her face softened as she was aware of the look of hurt that came across his face. Caroline knew that what Klaus was saying was true; she did know he was attracted to her and she used it to her own advantage many times. However, she didn't want him to begin thinking she was leading him on or might even be harboring actually feelings for him. Yes, she found him attractive, but she deplored his singular mindset of him against the world, no matter who gets hurt.

"You have expressed your interest in me Klaus, you have hurt and used a lot of people who mean a lot to me…"

"Like Stefan" he interrupted.

"Like Elena, Tyler, Bonnie and yes, Stefan. " She continued, annoyed by his interruption. "And I can't just push that aside. Those people are my friends, my family. Whatever feelings I have for you are no way greater than the feelings I have for them. " Klaus nodded his head and paced the porch slowly.

"So you do have feelings for Stefan."

"Argh!" Caroline screamed. "Are you kidding me with this? Of course I have feeling for Stefan. He is my mentor, my friend. What's wrong with that?" Klaus turned and glared at Caroline with a frustrated and exhausted expression.

"Nothing my dear. It's when he looks at you with the same hunger and passion that I look at you that concerns me. " Caroline was struck dumb for a second. This is the first time Klaus truly expressed his feelings towards her, yet the butterflies moving in her stomach were for the comments he made about Stefan. _What? Klaus couldn't possibly see anything like that in Stefan's eyes, can he? Why does that make me excited and scared at the same time?_

Klaus sat of the porch banister and watched as Caroline mulled his comment in her head. "I would even dare say that Stefan is smitten with you. Not that I could ever blame him. How are you Tyler? Are you two still seeing each other?" Caroline looked at Klaus and shook her head at his audacity to ask her such a private question. _Just because he is one of the originals did not mean he could push his way into someone's life. _

"Didn't we just have this conversation earlier? Don't remember? Well let me refresh your memory. It is none of your business who I see. Now leave, Klaus. I no longer find you amusing." Klaus sneered as he walked down the stairs of her porch. Caroline began to open her door

"Alright, Caroline. I will leave you to your evening. May you have a pleasant night." Caroline entered the house and leaned against the doorframe. Klaus's comment made her realize that she couldn't keep delaying her decision about Stefan. She also needed to be honest with herself and him about what she was feeling. At that moment, Caroline realized that there was a light coming from her living room. As she walked in, she saw that the fireplace was lit and that Stefan was sitting on a blanket on the floor, leaning on the couch. When he saw her walk in, a smile came across his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"So, how was your day?" His smile widening as Caroline sat next to him on the blanket. Stefan was so excited to see Caroline tonight. He could feel his body react to her presence. Something about Caroline made Stefan feel like his true self. He didn't have to protect anyone or look out for anyone. Caroline has shown time and time again that she was a force to be reckoned with. But she had a soft, loving side that he found so appealing as well. Not to mention she was beautiful. Stefan starred at her eyes as the fire danced across them. Caroline felt so peaceful next to him, enjoying his attention and presence. She wish she didn't have to have this conversation with him, but there were some thing that needed to be said before they could move forward.

"My day was interesting Stefan. I need to talk to you about something." Stefan smile faltered and his eyebrows furrowed at what was about to be discussed.

"What's wrong, Care?"

"Stefan, nothing is wrong…exactly. I need to know about your feelings toward Elena." Stefan's face softened as he took Caroline's hands.

"I told you yesterday that our relationship had ran its' course. She is going her way and I am going mine." Caroline shook her head and stood up.

"But what does that mean Stefan? Do you not want to be with her? Do you still love her?" She looked deeply in his eyes, searching for answers to questions that still needed to be asked. Stefan stood up next to Caroline.

"Yes, there is a part of me that will always love Elena. I care about her and want her to be happy. "  
"Even if that is happy without you?"

"Yes, even if that is without me."

"And if it is Damon?"

"If Damon makes her happy, then that is her business. Where are you going with this Care?"

"What if Damon is making her happy now?"

"I already know that they are seeing each other." Stefan searched Caroline's face for what was really being said. Then his face changed as if he learned an epiphany.

"Is she…is she in love with him, Caroline?" Stefan whispered. Caroline didn't know how to answer him. She looked away and stared into the fireplace. She would do anything to remove the look of hurt that was across his face, but she didn't know how.

"Wow." Stefan turned to the fireplace and stared at the flames. "Well that was fast." Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. He slowly turned and looked at Caroline.

"I know that was hard for you to tell me, but thank you for doing that."

"You're thanking me? I wonder if I was even the right person to be talking to you about this Stefan. "

"Why wouldn't you be?" Caroline sat on the couch and motioned for Stefan to sit next to her. When he did, she narrowed her eyes at his face.

"I didn't want you to think I was telling you any of this because of what was happening…well because of last night…". She looking away from Stefan's face, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the moment. Stefan gently lifted her face upward to meet his eyes. He caressed her face gently, lightly stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"Caroline, you are my best friend. You can talk to me about anything. I trust you. I know you would never want to hurt me purposefully, so I know this was hard for you." Caroline looked at Stefan carefully, wanting to see if he really meant what he was saying. She saw nothing but sincerity and honesty in his face. By this time, Stefan was holding Caroline's face with both hands, stroking her cheeks. Caroline felt her heart race at his touch and each touch felt like a thousand electrical currents touching her body. Her body instantly reacted to even his slightest touch and right now her whole body was charged.

"I'm not saying that it's not hard to hear that my ex is in love with my brother. " Stefan chuckled lightly, trying to find the humor in the situation. "But I knew she was moving on. Just like I want to…with you". Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Stefan's scent was intoxicating and the smell of arousal between the both of them saturated the room. Caroline was dizzy by the smell.

"Stefan, I know I told you I would give you an answer today, but…" Stefan schussed Caroline in the middle of her sentence.

"Caroline, take all the time you need, ok.? It's okay." Stefan chucked softly when he saw the puzzled look on Caroline's face.

"I get it Caroline. You want to be sure and you want me to be sure. So I am not going to push you today." He softly kissed her forehead, and then her nose, and then each cheek. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Plus, I don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon." Caroline reached up and caressed his face with her little hands, mirroring his caress.

"I hope not Mr. Salvatore. You still owe me a trip to Vegas. " She laughed quietly. Stefan laughed also.

"Yeah, believe I know. In fact, I am looking forward to it."

*****Next up, New Year's Eve Ball! Wonder how the gang will react when Stefan and Caroline hit the dance floor doing their special dance...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Hope everyone is having an amazing holiday season. As always, thank you all for the reviews, views, following and favoriting! This story is so much fun to write! I absolutely adore the reviews, so please make my day and keep them coming! Sorry for the delay. This is a pretty long chapter to make up for that.

Chapter 7

The ballroom of the Founders' Memorial Building was entirely decorated in silver and gold. The room is spectacular with the completely glass ceiling allowing the moonlight to radiate in during evening events. Each pillar was meticulously covered with shimmering crepe paper and metallic balloons. Each table was decorated with bouquets of white, red and yellow roses. The ballroom floor was overlayed with the numbers 2013, with surrounding tables covered in metallic tablecloths and sheer overlays. The melodic tunes of the Mystic Falls Jazz Ensemble Band were already filling the air as the band rehearsed. Caroline leaned against the doorpost of the ballroom as she watched the caterers set up their chargers and silverware. Tyler's mother, Mayor Lockwood, asked Caroline to spearhead the organizing of the event, along with other members of the Social Committee. Caroline shook her head in memory of the simple girl she use to be- the kind of girl who use to live for these events and debate for weeks every minute detail of the room, her gown, and the guests list. Now her life was filled with warring vampires, Originals, and Hybrids. _Do I want to go back to that girl?_ She fully admitted to herself that the Caroline of old was pretty vapid and selfish. Despite the hardship and losses that she had encountered since becoming undead, Caroline knew that the woman she is today was fully due to the confidence and strength that she felt by being a vampire. Ironically, it was only by being a vampire that she began appreciating life. There is always going to be a part of her that loved the pageantry and grandness of the balls and parties, but she realized that it is only a fraction of what was really happening outside, in the real world. Caroline walked through the building, checking off the items on her list when she walked into the kitchen and saw her mother speaking with the Mayor Lockwood. The two seemed to be involved in an intense conversation, not even aware that Caroline was walking toward them. After a few minutes, Caroline cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. Mom, is everything ok?" Caroline was concern when she saw the troubled look on her mother's face. Sheriff Forbes was visibly startled by her daughter's presence and quickly presented a small smile on her face as she addressed her.

"Hey baby. Sure, everything's fine. The Mayor and I were just going over security detail for tonight's event. You know how quickly these kinds of events can get out of control." Mayor Lockwood nodded her head in agreement with Sheriff Forbes.

"Yes, exactly Liz. Caroline there is nothing you need to worry yourself about. Well other than what you are going to wear. Surely you are not coming to the ball dressed like that?" Mayor Lockwood playfully spinned Caroline around in a circle. Caroline giggled as she looked down at her attire of blue jeans and sweatshirt. Her mother looked on smiling.

"Oh no. My mother raised me better than that. I have three gowns waiting for me to decide on at home. I haven't pinpointed which yet." Sheriff Forbes laid her hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"Any one of those gown will look breath taking on you. Why don't you go home and get ready? I think we are all done here." Caroline looked around the room and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I need to get myself put together. Just need to check on a couple of rooms and then I'll head out. I'll see you there?" She asked her mother. Sheriff Forbes looked toward Mayor Lockwood and back at Caroline.

"Definitely, Just going to nail down some details here and then I'll be there."

"Sounds good. Bye Mayor Lockwood, see you tonight." Caroline walked out the kitchen. Sheriff Forbes turned toward Mayor Lockwood.

"We need to make sure we have everything we need just in case that threat you received wasn't just a hoax. I have instructed the officers to have daggers and plenty vervain available. Still no idea who sent the letter?"

"No. I just received in my mail this morning. Are you sure we shouldn't have told Caroline?" Sheriff Forbes shook her head.

"Definitely. If she knew, she would want to intervene and that would mean Damon and the whole rest of that group would become involved. No, it is much better if we handle this ourselves, until we know for a fact there is danger." Mayor Lockwood agreed to keep the letter away from Tyler as well, internally wondering if she was making the best decision for everyone involved.

Caroline stared at the three gown bags laying on her bed, unable to decide whether she should go to the ball, let alone which dress to where. She knew Tyler and Klaus would be there and she was dreading a confrontation with either of them. At the moment, a bag of popcorn and watching the ball drop at New York's Rocking New Years sounded more appealing. _Enough already. _ Caroline stood up from her bed, spinned around, and grabbed the first bag she touched on the bed. The bag contained a fishtail Halter floor-length royal blue sequins net evening dress. She held the dress up and smiled. She put the dress on and curled her hair to form a curly updo. As she descended down the stairs with her silver high heels, her mom stood at the bottom of the steps and put her hand on her mouth.

"Wow, baby. You look amazing."

"Gee, mom. Don't sound too surprised that I am not a dog." Sheriff Forbes laughed.

"No! Just in comparison to earlier…oh you know what I'm saying. You look lovely. So who's picking you up?" Her mom asked as she brushed a hair off of Caroline's face. Caroline's eyes grew wide and she sucked in a breath.

"Actually, Mom…I'm driving myself." Her mom looked at her with a confused face.

"Huh, why? Where's Tyler, Matt, hell Stefan? He sleeps here enough that he should drive you." Sheriff Forbes initially had problems with Stefan staying with them until he found a new place. However, Stefan's charm and always willingness to wash dishes changed her mind. She enjoyed watching the friendship blossom between him and Caroline, especially considering all Caroline has had to endure.

"Mom… Tyler and I are on a break, Matt is dating some new cheerleader, and Stefan…well he had to do some things with Damon. You know, brother stuff." Caroline looked away from her mother, hoping she didn't see the disappointment on her face. She did actually want Stefan to take her to the ball, but feared what it might look like if they went together. More than that, she worried how she would feel being on an actual date with Stefan. This initially seemed odd to Caroline, considering they spent five weeks all over the country together. But now that certain feelings are more pronounced and Stefan has made his interest in being more than friends very clear, Caroline wasn't sure how she would react to their interaction.

"Alright. If you're sure." Her mother answered nonchalantly. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief that her mother didn't press the issue. She was two seconds from breaking and spilling everything.

"Yeah, plus I'm picking up Bonnie. Although I think she will be leaving with that Professor Shane guy."

"Ok, honey. Just be careful. I'll be there with the rest of the security team tonight. But have a great time, in case I don't see you." Caroline gave her mom a hug before walking out of the door. She turned and looked at her mother somberly.

"Is everything alright, mom? You seem extra stressed about tonight." Sheriff Forbes swallowed slowly and pasted a smile on her face.

"You know me, sweetie. Have a thousand things on my mind for the security detail. Everything is fine. Now go to the event." Caroline smiled at her mother and walked out the door. Once Sheriff Forbes saw Caroline drive away from the house, she pulled a letter out of her pocket. She reread the letter typed in bold letters,

**"At the New Year's Eve Ball, the Founders shall be avenged. Consider this a warning." **

As she re-folded the letter and placed it in her pocket, Sheriff Forbes wondered what exactly this evening had in store.

After picking up Bonnie, the girlfriends arrived at the Ball at the precise same time as Elena and Damon. Damon, dressed in a black tux, held Elena firmly to his side. Elena was dressed in a long sleeve backless black gown with a fish tail train, while her hair set in soft waves, descended down her back. Even Caroline had to admit that she looked radiant and elated to be in Damon's arms. Caroline still had her concerns about the relationship, but was glad to see her friend happy after months of stress and pain. Damon cast Caroline a raised eyebrow.

"Ladies, you both look ravishing. Especially you Blondie. You look less acidic than usual." Caroline smirked and was preparing to make a jab in response, when Bonnie touched her wrist.

"Okay, you two. Put your fangs away tonight. Can we have a truce for the evening? It is the beginning of a new year, you know." Caroline took a deep breath and entwined her fingers with Bonnie's.

"You're right Bonnie. New beginnings, right?" She turned to Damon.

"Thank you Damon. You look very handsome tonight as well". Damon squint his eyes and slightly rolled them.  
"Okay, enough of this Kumbaya moment. Let's go in, shall we?" Elena laughed softly, letting go of Damon's arm, and pulled her two friends into a hug.

"Thank you so much you guys. I know you're both trying and I really appreciate it." She whispered into their ears while they remained in their three-way embrace.

"Hey, that's what friends do? Support each other in her choices. It goes both ways, right?" Caroline looked at Elena softly. Elena nodded her head.

"Of course, Care. I will always support your choices if they make you happy." Caroline nodded slowly, knowing that if she followed where her heart was trying to take her, that statement was definitely going to be tested. The group walked into the ballroom as the sounds of jazz filled the air. The room looked luminous under the blankets of netted lights that covered the ceiling. Bonnie turned to Caroline.

"Care, I am impressed. This room looks amazing." Caroline's face brightened at the compliment.

"Thank you Bonnie. I worked really hard on it."

"Of course you did. And your impeccable taste shines throughout the room." A voice interjected from behind Caroline. Caroline turned to see Klaus smiling at her. Remembering her promise to Bonnie outside, Caroline returned the smile.

"Thank you Klaus. I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think new year's eve party was something you would enjoy." Klaus stopped a waiter and gripped two flutes of champagne from the tray.

"Oh I enjoy the beginning of the new year, Caroline. New opportunity, new endeavors, new challenges." He handed Caroline a glass.

"New beginnings, as well". He added as he watched Caroline raise her eyebrow. _Interesting choice of words?_

"Klaus, you are definitely persistent. I would think you wouldn't even want to speak to me again after our last discussion at my house." Klaus shrugged and whispered into her ear, barely grazing her earlobe.

"Just don't like giving up without a good fight. Plus…you're worth the abuse." Caroline shook her head and laughed softly.

"Can I join in on the joke?" Stefan asked as he walked determinedly toward the couple. Caroline knew that Stefan would be present, but **how** he would be present definitely surprised her. He was dressed in a white tux that fit him impeccably, emphasizing his strong broad chest and developed arms. _My goodness this man is perfect, Caroline thought, willing herself not to drool when he looked intently into her eyes._ Stefan's eyes roamed Caroline from the top of her head to the tip of her toe. His eyes narrowed and darkened as he stared at her, clearly revealing his approval of how she looked. Caroline felt her face redden under his silent gaze.

"Stefan," Klaus spoke breaking the awkward silence, "no female escort to this soiree? Must say I'm surprised." Stefan turned his attention to Klaus, breaking his internal pull toward Caroline. Stefan realized when he looked at her tonight that his feelings were multiplying drastically for her. He knew this pull and he enjoyed what he was feeling for her.

"No, Klaus, I didn't come with anyone. I found you have more fun at these things with friends. I save special dates for Vegas trips." Stefan's eyes found Caroline's. Caroline's eyes bulged slightly and she gulped the rest of the champagne. She stopped the waiter passing by and gripped another flute. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation. Klaus began to ask a question when Mayor Lockwood's voice boomed over the speakers, asking for the groups attention.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for attending the Mystic Falls Annual New Year's Event Ball." The crowd applauded. "I hope everyone enjoys this evening of fun, dancing and entertainment. And without further delay, I leave you in the hands of the Mystic Falls Jazz Ensemble." As the couple entered the dance floor, Caroline saw Elena and Damon saunter onto the floor and dance to the jazz salsa tune. Although they maintained a small corner of the dance floor to themselves, their energy was definitely prevalent in the room, especially to Caroline. She was concerned whether Stefan would be reacting negatively to the couple's obvious connection. She looked throughout the dance floor for Stefan and finally noticed him by the orchestra leader, whispering into his ear. Caroline was attempting to walk toward that direction when she felt a tug on her elbow. She turned to see a worried Bonnie.

"Caroline, have you seen Stefan? Is he ok with this?" She tilted her head toward Elena and Damon.

Caroline gave a half shrug. "I am actually on my way to find out right now." Suddenly the band changed the musical selection to an Argentinean tango tune and Caroline felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to saw a bowed Stefan before her with his hand extended. Stefan lightly licked his lips, rose from his seat at the bar and bowed in front of Caroline holding out his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked while still bowed. Caroline's smile spread throughout her face and she took his hand. "Let's show them how it is done." Stefan gripped Caroline right hand, twirled her into two full circles and swayed her into a long dip.

"I hope you can keep up", he whispered into her ear smiling, and turned to look into her eyes. He slowly lifted her from the low dip. "You are look so beautiful." Caroline's eyes welled with tears and were fixed on Stefan. She felt him reach over to her left leg and wrap it around his thigh. She gasped slightly and slowly smiled when she saw the enjoyment in Stefan's eyes.

She pressed the side of her face against his as they moved gracefully across the floor. They found themselves monopolizing the floors, gliding and turning from one corner to another. The crowd scattered allowing them full access to the floor. Caroline could feel Elena's eyes darting at her and Stefan as they moved passionately in sync with each other. They both could feel the hypnotic heat generating between them made every hair on Caroline's body stand up. She felt her body react to every touch and caress that Stefan made, she was very aware of the reactions she was causing Stefan to experience. When the song came began to come to its end, Stefan placed both hands in the small of Caroline's back and pulled her close to his body.

"Caroline", he growled as he looked lustfully at her, "no more waiting." Stefan leaned his lips into Caroline and captured hers in a soft, passionate kiss. Caroline didn't hesitate. She didn't care about Elena or Klaus or Tyler. She was consumed with a desire to be with Stefan in what felt like the most natural thing in the world. The moment was interrupted when a crash came the roof of the glass room. A durlap bag crashed through the roof of the ballroom and landed on the dance floor. Sheriff Forbes rushed to the bag that had a typed note tied to it in bold letters

**"The first of vengeance."**

Sheriff Forbes undid the bag and pulled the bag forward to reveal the face of the body inside. Tyler Lockwood.

****Yep, crazy right? Tyler? But why? How will Caroline deal with this? Will she feel guilty? Please let me know your thoughts so far, you guys. Thank you so much for supporting me on this fic! It's so much fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Well it's the start of a new year, so more drama and more romance to come! As always, thank you all for the reviews, views, following and favoriting! I appreciate every single reviews, so please make my day and keep them coming!

Chapter 8

Caroline sat in the hospital waiting room, clinching Stefan's hand, squeezing it as tightly as she could to relieve the fear and panic that was building inside of her. The paramedics were only able to decipher a faint heart beat from Tyler's body and rushed him to the emergency room. Meredith had been working with Tyler since he came in. Mayor Lockwood paced the floor, while Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Stefan sat on the couches, silently whispering amongst themselves. Damon and Elena shared a love seat, while Stefan and Caroline sat on one of the couches. Meredith came out of double doors and walked toward Mayor Lockwood. Mayor Lockwood stood still when she saw her approach.

"Well? How is he?" Meredith touched the Mayor's shoulder.

"He's still in a coma. No response yet. But we are watching him closely and monitoring his vitals." Mayor Lockwood shook her head slowly, tears running down her face. She pulled Meredith close and began to whisper.

"Did you try…everything? You know Tyler is….well he's special. He's a…he's a.." Meredith held up her hand.

"Mayor, I know. I gave him vampire blood but it seemed to have no effect. At this point, all we can do is wait. You can see him now if you would like." Mayor Lockwood nodded her head and followed Meredith behind the double doors.

"Why are we just sitting here twiddling our thumbs?" Damon hissed at Stefan. "We should be out there ripping whomever did this apart?" Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh really Damon? And where do you suggest we start considering we don't have a damn clue who did this?"

"Well we can blame that our Blondie's mother or who we can better refer to as Sheriff Doofus?" Damon remarked, side-eyeing Caroline, who was still holding Stefan's hand.

"What the fuck did you just say Damon?" Caroline replied in a low voice. She felt the rage building inside the very depth of her and was trying desperately to control it. She felt Stefan begin to stroke her hand with his thumb, in a vain attempt to calm her down.

"You heard what the fuck I just said." Damon spat, walking up and standing directly in front of Caroline. "If it wasn't for your delusional mother thinking that she could handle anything that goes on in this damn town, we wouldn't be here right now!" Elena tried pulling Damon back down to his seat, but he pulled his arm away from her. Caroline sped in front of Damon, only to be immediately followed by Stefan who pressed her against a wall out of the view of any of the hospital staff. Luckily the waiting room happened to be empty at the moment. Ignoring Stefan, she looked directly at Damon.

"Damon, tread very lightly with me. Right now, I feel like ripping someone's head off, and I will not hesitate if that happens to be you." Elena walked in between Caroline and Damon, holding her hands up.

"Caroline, calm down. Damon's method might be wrong, but he is right that your mom caused more problems by not bringing these threats to us." Stefan, who was pressing Caroline by the shoulder against the wall, turned to Elena.

"Elena, back off! The last thing Caroline needs is to have to defend her mother to us. Just leave her alone!" Elena stood with her mouth gaping open. Stefan turned to Caroline, moving his hands from her shoulders, and bringing her into an embrace. Caroline let out a deep breath and fell into Stefan's arms.

"They're right, though Stefan," Caroline whispered into Stefan's ear. "My mom's actions caused this to happen." Caroline was livid at her mother for lying to her.

_"What the hell do you mean you were afraid this would happen, Mom? What have you done?" Caroline shouted at her mom as she watched the ambulance carrying Tyler to the hospital speed away from the Memorial Building. The building was emptying of frightened guests who were frantic over the events that just transpired. Couples, who were dressed in gowns and suits, expecting a night of fun and music, were going home terrified of a murderer that was still roaming free._

_"Watch your tone, young lady. I am still your mother and the sheriff of this town. I don't need to run anything by you." Sheriff Forbes yelled back at her daughter, glaring at her for questioning her actions. Caroline rolled her eyes, and ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. She grabbed her mom's arms, pulling her to a dark corner._

_"Mom, I am not asking you out of curiosity! I am a vampire and whether you like it or not, I am a hell of a lot stronger than you. Not to mention that I could have stopped all of this from happening." Sheriff Forbes pulled her arm from Caroline's grasp._

_"Whether you and your friends want to believe it or not, you do not run this town. The mayor and the I do! We will decide what you need to know or not. Your people are not in charge here."_

_"Yeah, and you guys are doing such a great job on your own? Mom, Tyler could be dead!" Caroline screamed at her mom._

_"I know that!" Sheriff Forbes began to tremble crying. "Don't you think I know that? Do you think I wanted this to happen? I tried Caroline. I tried." Caroline's shoulders relaxed and she pulled her mom to a hug._

_"I know you did, Mom. But we can help." She looked her mom in the eyes. "You need our help, Mom. Tell me what you know."_

Stefan walked Caroline to the couch, holding her by the shoulders.

"Tell us what your mom knows." He asked calmly. Caroline nodded her head and wiped her face.

"Ok. Apparently the first note came this morning to Mayor Lockwood's home. It talked about seeking vengeance for the founders. But why now? And why Tyler? It just doesn't make any sense that this attack happened tonight."

"Well, it does actually. The whole town was there. It was highly populated. It was the perfect venue to cause a panic." Damon mused.

"You think maybe the killer wants publicity?" Stefan asked. "Then it makes sense that they would chose the Mayor's son." Caroline looked around the room, as if she just noticed something.

"Hey where is Bonnie?"

"Bonnie, is trying to find a way to help Tyler. She thinks she may be able to do a spell that restores his strength." Stefan added while pulling out his cellphone. "In fact, I think I am going to text her now and see how's it going." Elena, who was standing against the wall of the room, walked toward the couch.

"Maybe we should be looking at the remaining families of the founders. It would make sense that they are the ones seeking vengeance. I can start looking at the journals from my family and see if it turns up anything." Caroline stared silently at Elena, before turning and staring at the floor. Elena knelt next to Caroline.

"Care, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you that way." Elena placed her hand on Caroline's lap. "I love you Care, you know that." Caroline turned toward Elena and nodded. Elena stood up and looked toward Stefan. Stefan's face was emotionless. Damon walked toward the couch and held Elena by the waist. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on Elena, let's go. Stefan, call me if you hear anything." Stefan lowered his eyes and looked down at his phone.

"Sure. I'll be in touch." Elena shook her head and walked out of the room with Damon. At that moment, Mayor Lockwood returned to the room. Both Stefan and Caroline walked towards her.

"How is he?" Caroline asked quietly. Mayor Lockwood shrugged her shoulders.

"He's fine, I guess. Funny? He looks so peaceful. As if he was just sleeping." Mayor Lockwood began to weep and Stefan held her hand.

"He'll be okay. Tyler is a strong man."

"Thank you Stefan. I just don't know what to do."

"Tell us about the note." Stefan asked delicately.

"It came this morning and was just sitting on my doorstep. It was printed by a computer, I think. That's all I know." Stefan rubbed the Mayor's back.

"We'll find whoever did this Mayor. I promise you."

"Hell of a way to start the new year." Caroline mumbled as she sat on her couch at home. She was still dressed in her gown and slipped her heels off. Her feet were throbbing. Stefan approached the couch and handed her a glass of scotch. He pulled her feet up front the couch, slid underneath them and placed her feet on his lap.

"Yeah, I know. But Tyler is in the hospital and Bonnie is still working on something. Plus, I am going to pay a little visit on Klaus tomorrow. Maybe his blood can do something."

"You think so?" Caroline asked. Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know, but they are his hybrids. He might. He is an original. It's worth a try. Also maybe he knows something about this vengeance thing." He began to knead Caroline's feet with his hands.

"Oh my God, thank you," Caroline moaned. "My feet have been killing me." Stefan smiled and laughed softly.

"Well you have walking around with 4 inch heels for almost 12 hours. Your toes needed some tender loving care." Caroline leaned her arm on the couch and rested her chin on her hand.

"And you're the one to give it, huh?" Stefan turned to her and smiled.

"Would you mind it?" Caroline made a face, acting as if she was giving it some thought.

"Well considering you probably caused this pain by twirling me around the dancefloor, I think you can suffer through it." She giggled.

"Speaking of the dance…" Stefan paused. Caroline looked at the down at the couch and began picking at the fringes of one of the pillows.

"Stefan, can we save this till tomorrow? I'm just…today has been so…" Stefan reached over and pressed a finger against Caroline's lips. Then he caressed her cheek with his hand and held it.

"It's okay. We'll talk later. I'm not going anywhere." Stefan pulled Caroline towards him, to where she laid comfortably on top of him on the couch, her head resting on his chest.

"But I will hold you tonight. No arguments." Caroline lifted her head and gazed into Stefan's eyes. She was so grateful he was there.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad…you're with me." Caroline brushed her lips against Stefan's and kissed him gently. She rested her head on his chest. Stefan held her firmly against him and kissed the top of her head, caressing her hair.

"There is nowhere else I want to be." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Hey guys, I soooo appreciate every single reviews, so please make my day and keep them coming! Stefan was a real hottie this week, right? So added so hotness to him in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Hey wake up." A voice whispered in Caroline's ear as she stirred in her bed. She felt her body being lightly shaken and then a gentle touch on her face.

"Care, wake up sleepy head." Caroline barely opened her eyes when she saw Stefan's smiling face looking down at her. He was wearing a basic power blue t-shirt, and blue pajama bottoms. His peaceful expression made her automatically start smiling too.

"Hey, what time is it?" She mumbled, sitting up and stretching her arms. She was wearing a pink tank top short set.

"It's about 8:30. I am getting ready to meet up with Damon and comb through our family journals and see if there is anything about this vengeance business."

"You think this might have happened before?"  
"I wouldn't be surprised. I feel like this is tied to the founders in some way. I want to do some research on whether this could be a copy cat or a family ritual. Something about the way Tyler's body was found feels ritualistic to me." Caroline nodded her head, thinking quietly.

"I'm suppose to meet Elena and Bonnie at her house to go through her family journals. Hopefully one of us will find something or whoever this is may go back to finish Tyler off." Stefan cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Hey, no negative talk already. We are going to find something." He smiled at her. Caroline chuckled.

"Okay Mr. Positive thinking. I'm on board. But first, I need to get dress." Caroline jumped out of bed and opened her closet. She picked a few pieces and turned to put them on her bed. She was surprised that Stefan was still sitting on her bed, staring at her with a smirk. She threw the pieces on her bed and crossed her arms in front of her, smirking back at him.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, just making sure you're safe. Can't be too careful these days. Thought I'd stay and make sure you're ok." He smiled mischievously. Caroline laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't. Out Mr. Salvatore. You, me and no clothes is not going to happen this morning."  
"Oh," Stefan quickly interjected, getting up and walking toward Caroline, "so it will happen, huh?" Caroline starting backing up.

"I didn't say that Stefan."

"But you didn't NOT say that. I think that's what you meant to say." By the time Stefan reached Caroline, she was pinned against the wall.

"I'm a big girl, Stefan. I can handle myself remember."

"I'm sure you can, but why? Consider me your...personal bodyguard."

"I haven't showered, or brushed my teeth." Stefan leaned closer into her face, his nose rubbing hers.

"You look fine to me. In fact, I think you look amazing this morning." Stefan lowered his lips to touch hers and kissed Caroline gently. Caroline wanted to stop him, but the energy of the kiss was traveling throughout her body. The feeling of Stefan's teeth pulling her bottom lip stirred Caroline and she felt her body's need for the kiss to deepen. She took the lead and licked her tounge on his upper lip. He opened his mouth and their tounges engaged in an aggressive exchange. Soon their hands roamed each other faces and arms. Stefan's need for her intensified. He was nestled in between her legs and was grinding his growing erection against her. At that action, Caroline let out a deep moan. Stefan swiftly lifted her up, her legs straddling his waist and walked them toward her bed. He laid her back on the bed, his body continuing to grind against her, as he began to kiss and suck her neck and collarbone. Caroline was lost in passion and enjoyed the feel of his body against her. She gripped the hem of his t-shirt, preparing to lift it over his head and she heard a knock at the door and her mother's voice.

"Care, are you awake, sweetie?" Her mother asked. Caroline's eyes bulged and she exhaled a deep breath. _Oh no, not now mom! Caroline thought._ Stefan continued to kiss her neck and collarbone, pinning her hands above her head. Caroline glared at him.

"Would you stop it?" she whispered to him. "Mom, I just woke up, give me a minute and I'll come to your room." She yelled. Stefan continued to kiss her neck, smiling.

"Oh, you'll come all right. Just give me a second" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Caroline's body. Caroline quickly flipped Stefan over, where she was on top, straddling him.

"Even better." Stefan whispered, lifting his eyebrow at Caroline. He then began to knead her the material covering her breasts. Caroline was fighting the amazing feeling of his hands on her, when she heard her mom.

"Ok, I'll just wait for you in my room." Stefan released her breast and placed his hands on her waist, grinding her body against him, as if she was riding him. Caroline tried to stop him, but the feeling was so amazing, she couldn't' find the energy to stop him.

"I want you so much right now, Caroline." Stefan hissed at her. Caroline felt like her body was on the edge of exploding. She wanted him so much at that moment, but knew, in the back of her head, that right now, with her mother in the other room, was not the right time. She sped to the door of her room, breathless and yearning for more.

"Please, Stefan. Please go. I can't do this right now. I want to, God knows, I wants to. But I can't."

Stefan rubbed his face and covered his face with a pillow. He screamed into the pillow and then sat up on the bed. Caroline laughed at his action. He turned and looked at her, biting his lip.

"I know. Your mom is waiting and we both have to leave soon." Stefan got up and walked toward the door. Caroline opened the door, checking to make sure her mom wasn't in the hallway. Stefan kissed her softly on the lips and left her room. Caroline began to close the door when she felt Stefan push it. He stuck his head inside.

"Tonight. You and me. A date. A real date. I will pick you up at 8." A smile spread across Caroline's face.

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Oh and don't make plans for tomorrow morning, either." Stefan said seriously and then gave her a quick kiss on her nose before leaving. Caroline closed the door and slid against it till she sat on the floor.

Caroline made it to Elena's house at the same time as Bonnie. The friends met on the sidewalk and hugged. Both began walking up the front steps.

"Any new word on Tyler?" Bonnie asked as she rang the doorbell.

"No. He's still in a coma. Were you able to find a spell or something to help?" Caroline asked.

"Actually, something strange happened yesterday while I was searching, but I'll tell you more inside. Where's Stefan?"

"With Damon, I think. They're doing research using their family journals." Bonnie nodded her head and then looked at Caroline with a smirk.

"You know, we still have to talk about that dance you guys did at the ball. Pretty interesting?" Caroline blushed and looked down. At that moment, Elena opened her door.

"Hey you guys. Everything is in the living room." When the friends entered the living room, they saw Jeremy and Matt were in there as well. Caroline was surprised to see Matt and quickly walked over to him.

"Matt! I have been blowing up your cell since yesterday. Where have you been?" Matt raised his hands surprised and back away from her,

"Caroline, I was taking care of something for the Grill. I got caught up, that's all. Relax."

"Matt, don't tell me to relax! One of our friends was attacked and then we couldn't find you. Ofcourse I freaked out. What did you have to do at the grill at 2am in the morning?" Matt's face turned angry.

"Caroline, I appreciate your concern but I am not a kid. Stop talking to me like you're my mom."

"Then stop acting like a baby!" Caroline replied furiously. Jeremy jumped in between them and held his hands up.

"You guys, this is helping no one. Let's focus. We need to find out who made this attack and stop them." Caroline glared at Matt and sat on the couch. Matt mumbled something to himself and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright." Elena interjected, giving a "What-the-fuck" look at Bonnie. "This is what I have gathered so far. Thirteen years ago, apparently something like this happened at the same New Years' Eve ball. A body was found outside of the building with a threatening note of vengeance. Four more people were killed with two weeks following that event. Then the killings just stopped. The killer was never found."

"Any other similarities to what just happened?" Bonnie questioned. Jeremy walked up to one of the journals and beginning turning to a page.

"Yeah, this journal says that the first event involved and I quote "another type of species". I want to say that sounds like a vampire. But who knows maybe it involved a werewolf like Tyler." Caroline walked to Jeremy and looked at the journal.

"I don't know. It could be a vampire or even a witch. The journal is not specific at all."

"Who were the victims who were killed?" Matt asked from the doorway. Caroline flipped the pages of the journal.

"It seems like the first victim was a descendent of one of the town's founders. Wait- actually all of them were. All the victims were descendent of a town founder."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Hey guys, This is a pretty long chapter. I just couldn't stop writing. I want to thank everyone so much for every single reviews! The reviews are so amazing and encouraging. They make me feel amazing! They truly inspire me! Anyhoo, Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Matt ran his hands through his hair and plopped onto the sofa.

"This back and forth is getting us nowhere. We have been here damn well four hours and still haven't come up with a plan." He stated frustratedly. Elena looked up from the floor of the living room. Everyone, besides Matt, were reading journals on the living room floor. There was still atleast sixty journals that remained untouched so far.

"Matt, you got to calm down. We are all scared here, but we can't just jump out there half cocked. We need to think this out." Elena answered sternly. She looked at her cellphone worriedly. Caroline watched her as she seemed to be debating with herself whether she should do something.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline asked quietly as she leaned over to speak with Elena. Elena's facial expression showed worry and concern.

"I just haven't heard from Damon all day. It's just not like him. I'm just worried." She replied softly as she put her phone of the coffee table. Caroline was about to let her know that Damon and Stefan were at the Salvatore's mansion and just left to search the town's underground library source. She would have, but then she realized that telling Elena that would ultimately lead to the next question- how did she know. Caroline and Stefan had been texting each other throughout the day. And the texts were not entirely about the vigilante either.

**_So our family journals definitely mention something that happened in the late 1980s. How about u guys? ~Stefan_**

**_The journals mentions 1980s too. Any names? ~Caroline_**

**_No. But we have a lot of journals 2 still go thru? ~Stefan_**

**_Are you okay? ~Stefan_**

**_LOL. We're sleuthing. Don't worry about me. ~Caroline_**

**_That's impossible. ~Stefan_**

**_Why? Cuz you have to be in control all the time?:) ~Caroline_**

**_Ha, ha. Because I care about you and can't let anything happen to you. ~Stefan_**

**_I know u do. But I can take care of myself. ~Caroline_**

**_Can I take care of u too? ~Stefan_**

**_Got to go. Duty calls. Have to read. ~Caroline_**

**_Chicken. ~Stefan_**

Caroline smiled and let out a deep sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Bonnie asked watching her friend grinning at her own daydream. Bonnie knew that something was going on with Caroline and didn't like feeling out of the loop with her best friend's life. Caroline knew that Bonnie was not thrilled about Elena's decision to be with Damon, although she has been better at hiding her disgust than Caroline. Now she was watching Caroline and Stefan enter into something and wanted to make sure her friend was not moving into a situation too fast.

Caroline gave Bonnie a reassuring smile.

"I just feel like we are making some progress. I think that if we cross match these journals with the ones that are in the library, we may find…"

"No,", Bonnie interrupted Caroline midstream, "This is not about the attack or the research. This is about Stefan." Caroline suddenly felt enormously uncomfortable. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of cognac that was on the counter. Undiverted and determined, Bonnie followed Caroline into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She gave Caroline a stern look. Caroline tried to avoid Bonnie's stare but felt her eyes burning through her. She took a deep breath and looked into Bonnie's eyes.

"Bonnie, I am…I mean, Stefan and I…well, we are…" Bonnie was watching Caroline closely waiting for her to tell her what appears to be some important news. Caroline shook her head exasperatedly.

"Bonnie, I don't actually know what Stefan and I are doing. But I do know that I care about him. A lot. In fact," Caroline leaned on the counter smiling. "I really care about him and love how it is making me feel." Bonnie smiled at Caroline.

"That was pretty evident on the night of the dance. You guys were dancing awfully close and looked extremely comfortable that way. So have you guys…" Bonnie side eyed Caroline slyly. Caroline's mouth gaped.

"Bonnie, I just broke up with Tyler. I know I can move fast, but not that fast." She giggled. Bonnie giggled with her.

"I'm sorry. I just know that you guys spent a lot of time alone together on your trips. Nothing happened on those trips."

"Yeah, something happened. I saw Stefan for who he really is, Bon. Not Elena's undying Savior. Not Damon's nice brother. Not the brooding vampire. Stefan is way more than any of those things, Bon. He's this amazingly kind and loving man, who truly tries to do the right thing. He recognizes that he was a jerk in his human life and is trying to rectify it now. He's smart and funny and makes me feel like I am so special. He doesn't see me as some cute blond girl that needs to be saved. He sees me as this amazing vampire warrior that he can depend on and trust. His belief is so strong that I actually start believing it myself. " Caroline was so lost in her thoughts she almost forgot Bonnie was in the room. When she stopped talking, she saw a silent Bonnie looking deeply at her.

"Sounds like you are in love with Stefan." Bonnie said softly.

"Bonnie, you are moving way ahead of yourself. " Caroline started pacing the kitchen floor.

"Really? Because from what you just told me and the look on your face while you said it, there is no doubt in my mind that you are in love with him." Caroline leaned on a wall of the kitchen and lightly tapped the back of head against it.

"How am I going to tell Elena, Bon? This is breaking one of the major Girlfriend Rule."

"It won't be easy, Care. But ask yourself one key question- is he worth it?" Caroline was thinking about the question when she heard Elena's voice from the living room.

"You guys, come here! I found something!" Everyone gathered into the living room and circled around Elena. She was looking through a large brown leather journal.

"Okay, this journal is dated 1925. It describe almost the exact same set of circumstances that we are dealing with. The notes. The founder's descendants. The first death even started on New Year's Eve."

"That's wonderful." Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes," Elena stated, "except there is a name mentioned. Elijah." Everyone stood still, with stunned faces. Jeremy shook his head confused.

"The original Elijah? Are you sure?" Elena nodded her head.

"It says that a stranger aided the authorities to find the killer by the name of Elijah. He single-handedly directed the authorities to the culprit, but by the time they found him, he was already dead. No other deaths followed. So they all just assumed it was the right guy killed."

"So either Elijah found the guy or Elijah was the guy?" Matt questioned.

"And no one knows where Elijah is now." Jeremy replied. At that moment, Caroline felt her phone vibrate. She had new text message from Stefan.

**Just left Damon. Found something, but will tell you later. Are you guys done yet? ~ Stefan**

**We are about to break for the day now. ~ Caroline**

**So is it time to get ready for our date? ~ Stefan. **Caroline smiled at his enthusiasm.

**When are you going to pick me up? ~ Caroline**

**J u have 1 hr. then u're mine. ~Stefan**

Caroline bit her lower lip and then looked up, watching Elena talk to Jeremy. She wanted to talk to Elena before she went out with Stefan. She didn't know what to expect from Elena and wondered how this was going to affect their friendship. Caroline walked to Elena and whispered if she could talk to her in her bedroom.

Elena walked into her room and watched Caroline follow her in and close the door.

"Elena, I have something to tell you. I didn't want to hide anything from you because we are still best friends."

"Alright," Elena answered, sitting on her bed, "what is it?"

"I care for Stefan and he care for me too. And we are starting to see each other, as in…dating." Elena stood up, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why Stefan, Caroline? Why are you pursuing him?" she asked angrily.

"Elena, I am not pursuing Stefan. It just kind of happened. You know that he is an important person to me. We've been spending a lot of time together and our feelings just started changing."

"Well you know he is only going out with you because of me, don't you? He isn't over me, Caroline and you know it. Anything he thinks he's feeling for you is just some kind of, of…" Caroline's face was on fire with rage. She walked over to Elena and pointed a finger at her.

"If you care anything about our friendship, you should stop right there. You are about to say something that you will definitely regret." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Caroline. You know you are wrong for doing this. You have no right being with Stefan when you know what we were to each other."

"But you had no qualms about being with his brother? Are you that much of a hypocrite Elena now? Or have I really never noticed that before." Caroline was in shock that she was having this type of conversation with Elena. She knew she would be upset, but this level of anger took her by surprise.

"I'm leaving Elena. I wanted to tell you and I've done that. Goodbye." Caroline turned to leave the room, when Elena grabbed her wrist.

"Caroline, if you do this, you are going to get hurt. Stefan is still in love with me."

"Elena, after what you've put Stefan through, I don't even know if Stefan likes you, let alone in love with you. Maybe you're the one who hasn't let go yet." Caroline walked out of the bedroom to prepare for her date with Stefan.

Caroline stood in front of her bathroom mirror put the finishing touches of her makeup. She has dabbing the lipstick to the corner of her lips when she noticed that her hand was shaking. Butterflies were shuffling throughout her stomach.

_Why am I so nervous? This is Stefan. I have been across the country with this guy and now I'm afraid to go on a date with him. I need to Girl up._

Caroline's pep talk was interrupted with the sound of her doorbell. She walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Stefan stood in front of the door in crisp black suit with a pale blue button up shirt. The suit was tailored to fit him perfectly emphasizing his strong upper body. Caroline was speechless. She's seen Stefan dressed to impress before, but tonight he looked especially sexy. The broad smile across his face just added to his sex appeal.

"Wow, Caroline. You look…I don't think I even have the proper words to describe you right now." Caroline blushed as she looked down at herself. She was wearing black one shoulder dress with a cutout near her left waist. The dress clung to her body, emphasizing every curve and dip of her body. Her hair was blown dry straight, contouring her face.

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Salvatore. You look great." Caroline replied softly. Stefan extended his arm to her.

"Shall we go?" Caroline took it and held Stefan closely.

"Definitely."

After driving an hour, Caroline began to wonder whether they would ever arrive to their destination. Then Stefan turned off into a driveway. The driveway led to a one story chalet overlooking a buff cliff. The scenery was breathtaking as fireflies danced through out the skies.

"Stefan, this place is incredible." Caroline gasped as Stefan led her up the stairs of the chalet. The chalet led to a spacious living room with tinted window panels surrounding the room. A fireplace burned in the corner and the sounds of soft music drifted throughout the house. Stefan leaned against the doorway post as he watched Caroline walked toward the back wall, where a sliding door led to an outside Jacuzzi patio. Caroline turned to Stefan.

"You just happen to have this place laying around?" She asked laughing softly. Stefan laughed as he started walking toward Caroline.

"It is one of the places I have been looking at to buy. I take it you like it?" Caroline looked around the room smiling.

"Eh, I guess it's alright." Caroline shrugged. "This place is incredible Stefan. You have to take it."

"I don't know. It's awfully big just for me." Stefan's eyes narrowed at Caroline. He started walking toward her. "Unless maybe," Stefan stood face to face with her. "You intend to spend a lot of time here too?" By this time, Stefan wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist and nuzzled her neck. He began to sway to the music that swelled around the room. Caroline loved the feel of his hands around her back, holding her firmly against him. She shivered when she felt his lips pepper kisses along her neck. She gently pulled him back and held his hands.

"Can we talk for a second?" she asked. Stefan nodded and released her hands. He went to the corner and pulled a lush fur blanket, spreading it on the floor in front of the fireplace. Caroline smiled looking at him pull the corners apart.

"This is really beautiful, Stefan. Thank you." Stefan gestured for her to sit, and did the same.

"I'm so glad you liked it. I wanted it to be just right for you." Caroline made a small smile and looked down. Stefan cupped her cheeks, bringing her eyes to his,

"Hey what's wrong?" he whispered softly. She looked at Stefan carefully.

"I told Elena that we were seeing each other today." Stefan nodded his head slowly.

"How did she react?" Caroline made a rough laugh.

"Not well. She basically accused me of coming after you when you were still heartbroken about her." Stefan removed his hand from her face and sat up straight. His face was upset.

"She said what? She said that to you? I can't believe she would do that." Stefan's eyes darkened in anger. Caroline rubbed his face gently, trying to calm him.

"Stefan, it's ok."

"No Caroline. It's not. She can date and make love to my brother, but I can't move on from her." Stefan got up and started pacing the area.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" he asked quickly. Caroline stood up and walked towards him.

"No. Believe me that would not help. She…well…she thinks you are still in love with her." Caroline stated softly. Stefan made a soft laugh and shook his head.

"She's unbelievable, you know?" He turned and looked at Caroline, who was looking down at the floor.

"You know she's wrong, don't you?" he asked softly. Caroline walked away from him and toward the patio door, looking out at the darkness.

"I know that she hurt you deeply Stefan. Hell, I think I know that better than anyone. I also know that the love that you both shared was unique and special. Something like that doesn't just disappear. Not even when it's faced with challenges and pain." Caroline kept her back towards Stefan, afraid she might cry if she looked into his eyes. Stefan came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing each one softly. Then he turned her around gently.

"Care, do you know why I invited you up here with me?" Caroline remained silent.

"I did it because I needed to be away from all the distractions of Mystic Falls, and family and friends. I wanted to be with you because you make me feel peaceful and happy." Caroline smiled as his eyes gleamed at her.

"Care, when I was in love with Elena, I felt like I had to protect her, be her savior. She trusted me wholeheartedly to take care of a situation. She needed me and I loved that feeling. But I was never me. I didn't let myself be vulnerable or scared or small. I didn't feel like I could be with her. But with you..." Stefan cupped Caroline's face in his hands bringing her close to him until their foreheads touched.

"With you, I can just be. I can be scared or small or confused. I can be that way because you can be strong for us too. You are strong and capable and smart. You are absolutely beautiful and take my breath away every single time I look at you." Caroline's eyes began to shine from the tears she was holding back. Stefan began peppering her face with light kisses, holding her firmly against him. She felt his manhood grow and rub against her thigh. She felt her mind get blurry and a wave of passion overcame her. Stefan pressed his lips against hers softly, and it grew in intensity as they deepened their kiss. Stefan broke the kiss, aching with a desire for her. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Dance with me." He said firmly. Caroline let Stefan lead her across the floor, turning and swaying to the seductive melody in the background. Stefan gently glided her across the floor, while slowly lowered the zipper on the back of Caroline's dress. He lightly pulled the dress forward, guiding Caroline's arm out of it, until it simply hung around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the dress fall to the floor. Caroline stepped out of the dress, allowing Stefan to pick it up and gently place it on the couch. Caroline, standing in her black lace bra and panties, gently pulled Stefan's jacket off of him and began unbuttoning his shirt. While she was working on the last button, Stefan lifted her up and carried her into the master bedroom on the floor. The room was covered with lit white candles. Stefan lowered Caroline onto the bed and slowly removed his pants and shirt. He looked over Caroline intensely.

"Caroline, you are amazing." He hovered above her, kissing her neck and collarbone, while removing her bra. He sucked on her taut nipples as he caressed them hungrily. He slowly withdrew he panties as he kissed her lower, tasting her essence with his soft, hot tongue. Her breath hitched as his tongue entered her and lapped her passionate juices. Her body swelled at his every touch, moan, and bite. She needed him desperately and felt her body tense as it reached its intense finale. After reaching her climax, she immediately flipped Stefan onto his back and took him into her mouth. Stefan hissed loudly as Caroline caressing him in her mouth, enjoying the feel of his stiff manhood against her throat. She worked him into frenzy until she felt his legs stiffen and he grabbed her hair. He released in her mouth, his eyes glazed by overwhelming passion. They brought each other to the heights of passion throughout the night….

Pushing against each other…

Rubbing fingers through sweated hair…

Deepening their nails into the other's firm flesh as the intensity overwhelmed them over and over.

Stefan kissed Caroline forehead, declining from their latest passion, watching Caroline's face glisten with sweat and contentment. He held her tight against his chest as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or have any connection with the shows or characters.

** Hey guys, sorry for the delay in posting. This is not a long chapter, but it is important in extending the mystery of the attacks. Every single reviews, favorite and following is important to me and I appreciate your support so much. Enjoy and tootles!

Chapter 11

Caroline awoke with a massive grin on her face. For the first time in days, she felt so relaxed and comfortable. She started to stretch, feeling like she would love to purr if she was cat. She opened her eyes to find two very attractive eyes watching her. Stefan was leaning on his elbow, head on hand, as he looked at Caroline with a warm smile. _This man looks sexy every time of the day! Caroline thought._

"We have to stop waking up like this." She giggled as she thought about the many times Stefan has awaken her up. Stefan lifted up an eyebrow as he leaned into her face.

"Not a chance. I rather enjoy waking up like this. We might definitely have to make this a habit." He grinned, as he lowered his lips on hers and gave her a searing kiss. Caroline opened her mouth slightly and their tongues played with each other, enjoying their carefree passion. When they parted, Stefan cradled Caroline in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok about last night?" Stefan asked quietly. Caroline tilted her head to the left, thoughtfully.

"Did something happen yesterday?" She asked playfully.

"Oh, so you need an instant replay of the events last night, because I am more than happy to oblige." Stefan began to nuzzle Caroline's neck. She gently pushed him back and looked into the eyes.

"Last night was…wonderful. I have no regrets and hope you don't either."

"Regrets? My only regret is that we can't stay like this all day and block out everybody else." Stefan kissed Caroline gently on her lips. She smiled as their cheeks pressed against each other.

"I know we have to meet with the group to discuss the journals and Elijah, but we don't have to go anywhere for atleast two hours." She answered mischievously. Just as Stefan began to pull her onto his lap, they heard the bedroom door open. They turned to see Damon standing in the doorway, smirking.

" Well, well, well, brother. Are we having a sleepover and I wasn't invited." Damon asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Damon, how did you get in here?" Stefan asked as he put on his pants. Caroline turned her back from Damon as she put on Stefan's shirt.

"I guess in the throes of passion, you and your blond vixen forgot to lock up. You really ought to be more careful. You don't know what kind of elements you might let in". Stefan walked to Damon and ushered him into the living room.

"Why are you here, Damon?" He asked as he pushed Damon toward the fireplace. Damon crossed his arms as he sat on the sofa.

"It is safe to sit here, right?" Damon asked as he pointed to the blanket on the floor. "I'm guessing there wasn't any hanky-panky that happened on the couch."

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. Damon chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to talk about Elijah and a theory I had about the attacks."

"Attacks? Meaning more than one?" Caroline asked as she walked into the living room, barefoot and still wearing Stefan's shirt. Stefan smiled at her, clearly admiring her attire. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. He held her from behind and nuzzling his face into her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they both waited for Damon to answer the question.

"Hmm, cozy, aren't we?" Damon observed. "But yes, Barbie. There's been another attack. April Young was attacked last night at her home. She is in the hospital right now in ICU."

"Is she conscious?" Caroline asked.

"No. The doctors put her in an involuntary coma due to complications. She can't offer any clues as to what happened."

"Well maybe we should talk to your mom, Care. Find out what evidence was present."

"Deputy Doofus can't tell us anything useful. I say we look for Elijah and try to find out the source of these attacks." Damon answered bitterly. Caroline wanted to attack him on his comment about her mother, but decided that seeking out Elijah might be a better approach to finding some answers. Caroline turned to Stefan.

"Stefan, what did your family journals say? We didn't get a chance to talk about it yesterday."

"Obviously." Damon murmured. Stefan gave him a hard sneer as he pulled Caroline to the side.

"Why don't we get dress, meet with the others and try to put some of the pieces together." He suggested. Caroline nodded and tiptoed up to his lips, giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'll get dress now." Stefan held her close to him.

"That's all I get." He teased at he looked into her eyes. Her eyes darkened as she leaned into his ear.

"Oh there will be more where that came from later. Away from preying eyes." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and left the room. Stefan's eyes followed her as she left the room. He turned his attention to Damon, who had apparently been watching them closely.

"Pretty chummy, brother. What's going on with you and Vampire Barbie?"

"None of your business, Brother. I'm sure you are all too anxious to run and tell Elena about this, but I am asking you to stay out of it. This is between Elena and Caroline."

"That's fine. But I think she'll be able to tell what's going on."

"Why is that?" Stefan asked puzzled.

"You look at Caroline the exact same way you use to look at her." Damon stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll wait for you guys in the car."

XXXX

The group assembled at the Salvatore mansion to discuss the recent attack. Everyone was present except for Matt.

"Has anyone spoken to Matt since we left each other last night?" Caroline asked. She walked to the couch where Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting. Jeremy shook his head.

"Bonnie and I went to get coffee but I remember he said he had to meet up with some people."

"Meet up with who?" Elena asked as she leaned against the fireplace. "Matt isn't really close to anyone else in town besides us." She walked to Damon, who was pouring her a drink at the bar.

"Well then this might be a good time to talk about what Damon and I read in our family journal." Stefan interjected as he leaned forward on his chair.

"My great-great uncle's journal talks about the killings and attacks that took place in 1925. It said the all of the deaths involved the descendant of a founder on Mystic Falls. Someone directly linked to the town. The deaths were not supernatural in nature, but that is not the interesting part. It seems that the killer was possessed by an angry spirit that wanted the town leaders to suffer for not protecting the town from supernatural beings. The journal mentions werewolves, as well as vampires. The killer was overpowered by Elijah, who was able to trap the spirit in the killer's body and destroy the possession. If the person was killed by anyone other than an original, the spirit would simply jump into a different body."

"Spirit possession? That would require the help of a witch right?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes," Stefan answered, "But as far as I know, the only witch in Mystic Fall is you." Bonnie looked confused and turned to Jeremy. Jeremy reached over and held her hand.

"What about Shane?" Jeremy asked. Elena nodded her head.

"The timeline does fit. The deaths happened shortly after he arrived." She stated.

"But why?" Caroline questioned. "Atleast, why now? Vampires have been here in Mystic Falls for years now? Why is the spirit restless now?" Stefan walked over to Caroline and touched her shoulder, turning her towards him.

"We're going to figure this out ok?" He whispered to her. Her face softened at his comforting words.

"I just want to do this for Tyler. I feel like we need to do something for him right now."

"We are. We are finding out who is his killer and not losing our heads. That is the best thing we can do right now." Stefan took Caroline's hand and squeezed it firmly. They continued holding hands, as the group decided to let Jeremy and Bonnie investigate Shane while the rest of the group looked into April and the journals. Elena agreed to look for Matt as she sneered at Caroline and Stefan. She had definitely taken notice of their enjoined hands. When Caroline went outside to speak with Bonnie, she softly pulled on his arm before he walked away.

"Stefan, do you have a minute?" She asked him.

"Not really, Elena. I have to take off with Care in a minute. What's up?" He answered quickly.

"I, uh…um…I just notice you and Caroline seem pretty close." She answered cautiously. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I already know Caroline told you we were seeing each other, Elena." Stefan stated flatly. "Is that what you want to talk about?"

"I'm just concerned, Stefan. I don't want you to run into something because you're hurt."

"Versus running into something because of lust? Or was it love that you and Damon shared in the beginning?" Stefan retorted. Elena was taken aback by his response.

"I don't know how to answer that." She replied.

"That's fine. Don't, because it doesn't matter anymore. And neither does your opinion of my relationship." Stefan turned and started to walk toward the door. He stopped and turned to Elena.

"I do think you ought to think about your friendship to Caroline. You mean a lot to her. I thought she meant the same to you." Stefan left Elena alone in the drawing room, as he joined Caroline outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stefan walked back into the drawing room where Caroline and Damon were going over the Salvatore journals once more. Bonnie and Jeremy were at the hospital, waiting for April to wake up, while Elena looked for Matt who no one had seen for the past 14 hours. Stefan sauntered over to Caroline who was curled in the chair in the corner next to the fireplace. He scooped her up from the chair and onto his lap as he sat on the chair.

"Whoa." She squeaked. "A simple 'scout over' would have sufficed." Stefan nuzzled into her neck, letting her soft hair fall gently on his face.

"Now what would be the fun of doing it that way?" He mumbled. Caroline giggled as she enjoyed Stefan's peppering of kisses along her neck and jawbone. They both paused when they heard Damon clearing his throat.

"Uh, Romeo and Juliet. Could you both focus on the business at hand and put your extracurricular activities on hold. Believe me, I would rather be with Elena right now then having to be here with you two groping each other." Damon was scowling as he scanned through the journal page. Caroline got up from Stefan's lap and stomped to couch, standing in front of Damon. She reached down and pulled the journal from his hands.

"Damon, all you have done since we have been here is bitch and whine about wanting to be with Elena. So please. Don't let us stop you. Go to her!" She snapped. Caroline had about all she could take from Damon that day and needed a break from him and his attitude. Damon sucked his teeth, shrugged and got up from the couch.

"Fine!" He growled. "That's fine by me. I've had enough of wasting my time here with frick and frack. If you need me, I'll be with Elena." Before anyone could respond, Damon left the mansion. Caroline turned to Stefan, seething with anger. A calm Stefan was amused at her reaction to Damon.

"Urgh! He is so damn irritating. I don't how you don't pull all of your hair out with him." Stefan walked over to Caroline, wrapping his arms around her waist. He knew his calmness was only making Caroline more annoyed. But he has been around Damon long enough to know that he goes through his mood swings and that the best way to deal with it was to ignore it. He tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin from Caroline.

"Damon is Damon. If you let him in enough to drive you nuts, then that's exactly what will happen. You need to just let his comments and moods slide off of you." Stefan gave Caroline's lips a small peck. Her steam was beginning to evaporate in his embrace.

"Mmm, maybe you're right. But it's hard to let it slide when he sticks to you like tar." She griped as she wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck. Stefan held her close to his chest.

"Don't let him get to you ok? And on a happier note," Stefan gingerly lifted Caroline so her legs straddled his waist and he was holding her up from her behind. Caroline gasped at his sexy surprise move. "We did get him to leave, so now we're all alone." Stefan waggled his eyebrows up and down as his eyes glistened with a mischievous twinkle. Caroline tossed her head back and laughed, nodding her head.

"That is true. But what could we do here in this big house all alone?" She asked, placing her finger on her chin. Stefan bit his lower lip as he pushed Caroline against the wall, still holding her. He lowered his lips onto Caroline's and gave a full passionate kiss that sent shivers throughout her body. His intensity made Caroline desire to be close to him immediately. She traced his lips with her tongue, seeking began access to his mouth. She was rewarded by him opening his mouth and feeling his hot tongue dance with hers. He grinded his body against hers, feeling the heat emanating from the both of them. Caroline ran her hand over his firm chest until she reached the hem of his shirt. That's when Stefan's cellphone began to ring. Stefan groaned as he interrupted their kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

"Damn." They both muttered. Stefan reached to his pocket and pulled out his phone. The screen indicated that was Klaus. Caroline rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Really?" she stated. Stefan laughed as he kissed her on her cheek. He placed her feet gently down on the floor.

"It could be important." Stefan answered the phone, turned away from her and walked toward the window. Caroline went back to the table and the journals. After a few minutes, Stefan ended the call and sat next to Caroline on the couch, folding his hands.

"So what did Klaus want?" She asked, scanning through a journal. Stefan put his hands on top of hers and gently held them as he bit his lower lip. Caroline narrowed her eyes as she watched Stefan. He was upset and trying hard to hide it. But Caroline knew him way to well to not know when he was angry.

"I reached out to Klaus earlier today on whether he knew the exact location of Elijah. Apparently he is not positive about his location, but he has some ideas and intends to check them out. There is one place in particular he is feeling strongly about in Topeka?"

"Kansas?" Caroline couldn't understand why Elijah would be in Kansas of all placed. Stefan shrugged.

"Apparently their family owned some property there and there has been sightings of him there." Stefan stated through gritted teeth.

"Ok? So why aren't we on our way to Kansas?" Stefan sat silent for a few minutes.

"Klaus will only go with you. Alone." Caroline rolled her eyes, she shook her head.

"That little asshole. He just will not take no for an answer." She whispered to herself. Stefan tightened his grip on her hands.

"Hey, you don't have to go. We will find Elijah, with or without his help." Caroline tilted her head as he placed her hand on his cheek.

"Really? And exactly when was the last time you saw Elijah?" she said quietly, brushing the side of his face.

"I don't care, Caroline. I am not going to let Klaus use you in one of his sick little games." He answered, leaning his face into her hand. Caroline shook her head.

"You aren't using me. I am a part of this team, right? We all have to play our parts."

"Yeah, but this is to the extreme. If he tries something with you, I don't know what..." Caroline interrupted him as she placed a finger against his lips.

"I can take care of myself, Stefan, but thank you for worrying about me." She whispered. Stefan kissed her finger before kissing her palm and holding it against his lips.

"I just want you to be safe. Klaus has proven himself to be a liar and not trustworthy. I can't and will not lose you." He caressed her face and brought her lips to his, cherishing her velvety touch and soft feel. She held his shoulder and pulled him close to her.

"I'll be fine. It's just Kansas. The land of Dorothy and Toto. Plus, we need to find Elijah. I can't stand by and let anymore of our friends get hurt." Stefan nodded reluctantly.

"You're right. When are you leaving?" Caroline looked at the clock on the far wall.

"Call him and tell him I'm on my way to him." She pulled away from Stefan and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Stefan called as he ran to her at the door. Stefan pulled Caroline into a deep kiss that triggered every nerve in her body. When he released her, she felt light headed. "Call me," he whispered. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, sir." She panted as she walked to her car.

XXXX

Caroline watched the road as they drove rapidly down the back roads to Topeka. She missed Stefan and was finding it hard to ignore the pain she felt at not being close to him

"A penny for your thought?" Klaus turned his eyes to Caroline as he drove on the dark roads. Caroline turned to him so her body would face him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I thought we were trying to find Elijah?" Klaus answered puzzled. "To help your little group with stopping the killings and for him to help me in my search for the cure."

"No. I meant, why are you making me be the one going with you on this little search? Why did you insist in had to be me?" Klaus smirked.

"Oh I guess I thought you would like a break for the mundane reading of journals and enjoy the night air."

"With you?"

"Is it such a horrible fate?" His voice showed vulnerability that Caroline could clearly hear. She turned around in her seat and faced the dashboard.

"Klaus, I thought I was clear the last time we talked about my feelings toward you." She couldn't understand why he was still pursuing this with her.

"Caroline, I really am more than who you think I am." Caroline snickered.

"Oh really? Deep down you are really a sweet gentle man?" Klaus smirked.

"Maybe not that. But I was actually a good friend to some people and even," he shrugged his shoulders sadly, "a good brother at times." Caroline watched Klaus' face.

"Maybe I can be a friend to you and you to me? Can you atleast allow me to attempt to show you that?" Caroline's instincts were muffled. A huge part of her screamed to be cautious of anything he told her, but then she knew that he did have a caring, charming side as well. Would trusting him to be a friend put her and her actual friends at risk? She felt her cellphone vibrate. It was Elena.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"I need Stefan to come meet me at Matt's house now. Is he with you?" Elena's voice sounded panicked.

"No, I'm with Klaus. Stefan is still at the house. I thought Damon was suppose to find you."

"Damon? No, he never met me. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Well what's wrong? What is happening at Matt's house?"

"I tried ringing his bell, but no one answered so I noticed his window was open in the kitchen. I got in and looked around. His house was trashed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there are papers everywhere, the furniture is upturned, and there's a strange stench in the air."

Caroline was confused.

"Was Matt there?"

"No. And I searched everywhere, but what bothers me is what I found in his room. The walls were covered with writings made with black marker. All four walls were covered with writings from top to bottom with mystical chants. Some were in English and others were in a language I have never even seen. And Caroline…one wall was filled with names of the children connected to the founders."

"So Matt is the one who has been doing this? He's the one possessed?" Caroline covered her mouth with her hand.

"I don't know. I just know we need to find him and Elijah." Elena answered sternly.

"I will get Elijah. You find Matt, Elena. You find him!" Caroline hung up the phone of Elena and called Stefan, updating him on her conversation with Elena.

"Are you close to Topeka?" Stefan was heading for Matt's house as he spoke to Caroline. Caroline looked at the signs on the road.

"Well, it looks like we have 80 more miles and then we're there."

"Ok. We will find Matt, Caroline. You get Elijah back down here." Caroline nodded her head

"I'm on it. But Stefan…"

"Yes."

"Please be careful." Stefan let out a heavy sigh.

"I will be. I would feel so much better if you were here with me looking for Matt and Damon." Caroline closed her eyes, holding the phone to her ear.

"I will be soon." When she ended the call, she turned to see Klaus staring at her.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. Her mind was in overload right now, and that question just added a wrench into the gears.

"Klaus, right now, the only think I care about is getting to Elijah and hauling his ass back to Mystic Falls with us. Nothing else matters right now. Got it?" Klaus raised a hand in surrender.

"Fine. I'm just asking as one friend to another." Caroline rolled her eyes as she wrung her hands.

XXXX

When Caroline and Klaus finally arrived at the family cottage in Topeka, the lights of the house were lit and movement was definitely occurring. Caroline and Klaus stepped out of the car walking towards the front door. Caroline turned to Klaus.

"So how are we going to approach this?" She asked. Klaus smirked.

"I don't approach anything Caroline. I make my presence known." Klaus blew the front door of its hinges and into the house. As they walked in, Elijah was standing calmly against the fireplace with drinking from a glass. He was dressed in a crisp charcoal gray suit.

"Ah, dear brother. You still like your little theatrics I see." Elijah silently greeted Caroline with a no and motioned for them to sit down. Caroline remained standing.

"Well brother, it seems that your presence is needed once again in Mystic Falls. A certain spirit possession is happening that you seem to have been well accustomed in the past." Klaus stated matter of factly. Elijah placed his glass on the cocktail table, sat on the couch, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is the spirit attacking the offspring of the founders again?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yes!" Caroline answered anxiously. "The spirit is using Matt to carry out the attacks. We have to stop him before someone else is killed." Elijah sat up, placing his hands on his knees

"Are you sure it's Matt?"

"We haven't found him yet, but everyone is searching for him now." Elijah looked at Caroline gravely.

"We must find him as soon as possible. The longer the spirit possesses him the stronger the attachment to the human soul- physically and spiritually."

"Will you come with us back to Mystic Falls?"

"Of course," Elijah remarked as he rose from the couch, "We'll leave immediately." Caroline beamed as she walked toward the front door with Elijah. Klaus grabbed him arm before he left the house.

"Aren't you afraid of my vengeance, Brother? I think we still have much unsettled business, you and I?" Klaus voiced dripped of anger.

"Klaus, you always give yourself way too much credit. You really believe I am crouching in fear…from you? Life, my dear brother, is much larger than the tiny world you believe revolves around you." Elijah turned and walked to the car casually, leaving Klaus seething in rage.

Caroline was sitting in the driver's seat by the time then two men reached the car.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked, as he climbed into the passenger side. Caroline shifted the car into gear and sped toward the highway.

"Forgive Klaus, but you drive like an old lady and I cannot afford to waste any time getting to Mystic Falls. So buckle up."

****Hey everyone, last night's episode totally inspired me! So I churned this chapter out. Hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites and follows! Wow, over 100 followers! I am blown away! The reviews have been amazing and give me so much inspiration so please continue writing. Tootles*****


End file.
